OFERTA DE MATRIMONIO
by Tamel
Summary: Darien no sabía ni una palabra de asistir partos, pero cuando se encontró con aquella mujer a punto de dar a luz sola, supo que no tenía otra alternativa. Así que ayudó a traer al mundo al precioso hijo de Serena Tsukino. Después se dio cuenta de que la mamá y el niño necesitaban un lugar donde vivir y les ofreció quedarse en su casa. Entonces no sospechaba el deseo primitivo...
1. Chapter 1

**Darien no sabía ni una palabra de asistir partos, pero cuando se encontró con aquella mujer a punto de dar a luz sola, supo que no tenía otra alternativa. Así que ayudó a traer al mundo al precioso hijo de Serena Tsukino. Después se dio cuenta de que la mamá y el niño necesitaban un lugar donde vivir y les ofreció quedarse en su casa. Entonces no sospechaba el deseo primitivo e irrefrenable que iba a provocar aquella bella mujer en él. A pesar de que había deseDiamanteo la posibilidad de ser marido o padre, Serena despertaba sus instintos más básicos y masculinos: proteger, defender... y poseer.**

**Era un hombre protector, orgulloso y apasionado y su punto débil eran las madres solteras...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

Serena Tsukino, que estaba encendiendo un fuego en la chimenea, dio un respingo y se giró al oír aquella voz masculina y el ruido que hizo la puerta al golpear contra la pared.

Vio entonces a un enorme vaquero. Fuera, la noche relampagueaba, lo que le confería un aspecto siniestro. No le veía los ojos, pues llevaba el sombrero calado, pero por la expresión de su rostro comprendió que estaba realmente enfadado. Una ráfaga de viento le movió el abrigo y, entonces, Serena se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rifle.

-Yo... yo... ahhhh... -dijo Serena cerrando los ojos y echándose hacia delante.

-¡Por Dios, está usted embarazada! -dijo el vaquero sorprendido.

Serena se encolerizó. Le había dado un susto de muerte y lo único que se le ocurría decir era que estaba embarazada.

-Gracias por la información. De no ser por usted, no sé si me habría dado cuenta -le contestó.

-¿Está usted bien?

Serena estaba preocupada; el dolor que acababa de sentir no era como el que llevaba experimentando desde hacía dos semanas. Aquello parecían contracciones de verdad, pero no podía ser porque todavía le faltaban tres semanas para salir de cuentas.

-No, no estoy bien -contestó apretando los dientes-. Me ha dado usted un susto de muerte...

Al levantar la vista y verlo, se apartó de él pues era tan grande que la asustaba. Serena no era bajita, más bien todo lo contrario, pero aquel hombre era un verdadero gigante y parecía extremadamente fuerte.

-Perdón por haber gritado -se disculpó el vaquero con una voz que hizo que Serena se estremeciera pero no de miedo-. La había confundido con los adolescentes de la zona que suelen venir aquí los sábados por la noche a beber.

-Como ve, no soy un adolescente -contestó Serena dando un par de pasos atrás por si tenía que huir-. Le puedo asegurar, además, que lo último que tengo en mente en estos momentos es ponerme a beber.

El vaquero sonrió y se quitó el sombrero. Al hacerlo, Serena se encontró con los ojos azules más impresionantes que había visto en su vida.

-Volvamos a empezar -propuso él ofreciéndole la mano-. Me llamo Darien Chiba.

Serena le estrechó la mano con cautela y, al sentir sus dedos, una sensación de bienestar la invadió.

-Yo soy Serena Tsukino -consiguió contestar tras apartar la mano.

-Encantado de conocerla, señora Tsukino.

-Señorita -lo corrigió Serena-. No estoy casada.

El vaquero deslizó su mirada hasta la abultada tripa de Serena y, luego, asintió. ¿Aquello que había visto en sus ojos era desaprobación? Peor para él. No era asunto suyo si ella estaba casada o no. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Lo único que se oía era el goteo de la lluvia que entraba por un agujero que había en el tejado. Serena se apresuró a buscar un cubo en los armarios de la cocina.

-Increíble -comentó poniéndolo bajo el hilillo de agua-. No hay nada en buenas condiciones en este lugar. El tejado está fatal.

-¿Ya usted qué más le da? ¿Tenía intención de pasar aquí la noche?

-Sí -contestó Serena con una sonrisa-. Este lugar es mío, lo he heredado de mi abuelo -le explicó.

-¿Es usted nieta de Kenji Tsukino?

Serena asintió y se dirigió al sofá. Estaba sintiendo que se aproximaba otra contracción y quería estar cómoda para poder respirar con tranquilidad. Cuando pasó la contracción, miró a Darien, que había dejado el rifle apoyado contra una butaca y la estaba mirando con las manos en las caderas. La estaba mirando como si no supiera muy bien qué pensar.

-¿Seguro que está bien?

-Sí, pero voy a estar mejor cuando haya dado a luz -contestó Serena recordándose a sí misma que debía mantener la calma aunque el niño naciera antes de lo previsto-. ¿Sabe usted dónde está el hospital más cercano?

Darien la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh, maldición, ¿no estará usted...?

-Sí, estoy de parto -sonrió Serena al ver la cara de horror del vaquero-. Si no le importa, me gustaría que me dijera usted dónde está el hospital más cercano para poder montarme en el coche e ir para allá.

El vaquero se quitó el sombrero y se pasó los dedos por el pelo negro.

-No está usted en condiciones de conducir.

-¿Por qué no, señor Chiba? -le preguntó Serena mirándolo fijamente.

Además de ser uno de los hombres más altos que había visto en su vida, era también uno de los más guapos que había conocido. La pequeña cicatriz blanca que tenía sobre la ceja derecha y la incipiente barba de dos días no hacía sino conferirle un aspecto de lo más sexy.

-Llámeme Darien -contestó el aludido volviéndose a poner el sombrero-. No me parece bien que conduzca en su estado. ¿Qué pasaría, por ejemplo, si tuviera fuertes dolores y se saliera de la carretera?

Serena se levantó con esfuerzo.

-No tengo más remedio que arriesgarme. Ahora, si me perdona, tengo que dar a luz. Ya seguiremos hablando en otra ocasión.

-¿Dónde tiene el coche?

-En el garaje, o en el cobertizo, o como quiera llamar a esa cosa medio en ruinas que hay detrás de la casa -contestó Serena colgándose el bolso al hombro-. ¿Por qué?

-El hospital más cercano está a casi cien kilómetros de aquí, en Laramie -contestó Darien tendiéndole la mano-. Déme las llaves y la llevaré hasta allí.

-No será necesario -contestó Serena negando con la cabeza-. Soy perfectamente capaz de...

Como estaba discutiendo con Darien, no estaba preparada para aquella contracción que la dejó sin aliento. Serena se dobló por la mitad y dejó caer el bolso al suelo. Darien la tomó por los hombros y la sujetó hasta que el dolor pasó.

-Pero si apenas se puede tener en pie... -dijo Darien entregándole el bolso-. Déme las llaves de su coche, que voy a ir a buscarlo.

Serena odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero aquel hombre tenía razón. Rebuscó en su bolso y le entregó las llaves de su Ford, que tenía más de veinte años.

-A lo mejor le cuesta un poco ponerlo en marcha. A veces no funciona bien. Me temo que necesita una puesta a punto.

-No se preocupe, sé poner un coche en marcha -contestó Darien con sequedad aceptando las llaves.

Al ver que lo seguía, se giró hacia ella.

-No tiene sentido que nos mojemos los dos. Quédese aquí hasta que traiga el coche a la puerta y pueda ayudarla.

-Todavía puedo andar -protestó Serena.

-¿Qué quiere? ¿Romperse una pierna?

Darien salió de la casa antes de que a Serena le diera tiempo de contestar.

Llevaba año y medio esperando aquel momento. Por fin había encontrado al heredero de Kenji. Por desgracia, parecía que la heredera tenía intenciones de quedarse a vivir allí y no era el mejor momento para que Darien se pusiera explicarle las razones por las que debería venderle aquella propiedad a él.

Mientras intentaba meterse en el pequeño coche de Serena, estuvo a punto de reírse. Mujeres. ¿De dónde se sacaban aquellas ideas tan ridículas? Había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que arreglar aquella casa costaba tanto dinero que no merecía la pena hacerlo.

Introdujo la llave en el contacto y la giró. El ruido sordo que oyó a continuación le provocó un escalofrío. Miró el salpicadero. Ni un solo indicador encendido. Darien cerró los ojos con frustración y estuvo a punto de dar un puñetazo en el volante. La batería de aquel coche estaba tan muerta como el pobre Kenji.

Se bajó del coche y abrió el capó. La batería estaba completamente oxidada. No había nada que hacer. Dejó caer el capó con un golpe seco.

Al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, Darien empezó a sentirse desesperado. La única forma que tenía de pedir ayuda era volver a caballo al Lonetree, donde tenía su coche, con el inconveniente de que estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

Además, tardaría por lo menos media hora campo a través. Por carretera, tardaría otros cuarenta y cinco minutos en volver allí a recoger a Serena.

Darien sacudió la cabeza. Cabalgar bajo la lluvia no lo atemorizaba. De hecho lo había hecho muchas veces, pero el riachuelo que había entre su rancho y el de Kenji se convertía en un torrente cuando llovía y era imposible cruzarlo.

Además, no le hacía ninguna gracia dejar sola a una mujer embarazada que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

De repente, se encontró pensando en la impresión que le había provocado Serena Tsukino. Tenía un rostro precioso, enmarcado por un delicado cabello rubio, que habría hecho las delicias de numerosas portadas.

Sin embargo, lo que le había llegado al alma habían sido sus ojos, que tenían el color del cielo y estaban salpicados de motitas doradas. Aquellos ojos le habían hecho pensar en apasionadas noches de sexo.

Darien maldijo para sus adentros.

¿De dónde había salido aquel pensamiento?

Debía de ser que ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaba de la compañía de una mujer. Iba a tener que visitar los bares de Bear Creek: seguro que allí encontraría alguna jovencita que le hiciera olvidar lo duro y solitario que estaba siendo el invierno en Wyoming.

Darien sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en la situación que tenía entre manos. No era el momento para lamentarse de lo pobre que era su vida sexual. Lo que Serena y él tenían por delante ahora mismo era mucho más importante.

Al hacer repaso mental de las opciones que tenían, sintió que se le caía el corazón a los pies. Mejor asimilar lo inevitable cuanto antes y empezar a prepararse.

En las próximas horas, iba a ayudar a traer un niño al mundo a no ser que apareciera alguien más cualificado, cosa bastante improbable.

Suspiró, abrió el maletero del coche y rebuscó en su interior hasta que encontró almohadas, sábanas, mantas y toallas. Juntó todo aquello y corrió al interior de la casa. Serena estaba sentada mirando fijamente un cuadro que había en la pared.

Parecía muy concentrada y Darien se preguntó si no estaría en estado de conmoción.

Cuando lo vio, exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo y se puso en pie como si no pasara nada.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó.

Darien negó con la cabeza y se preguntó cómo iba a decirle lo que tenía que decir. Suspiró. Había cosas en la vida que no se podían endulzar.

-El coche no tiene batería. Me temo que estamos atrapados -anunció.

Serena abrió sus preciosos ojos color cilo y miró a su alrededor.

-Pero tengo que ir al hospital. Aquí no hay ningún médico. ¿Qué pasaría si...? Podría adelantarse...

Darien se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros. Lo último que quería era que le diera un ataque de pánico. -Serena, tome aire y escúcheme. No está usted sola. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarla.

-¿Es usted médico? -le preguntó ella con ojos suplicantes.

En aquellos momentos, Darien hubiera dado cualquier cosa en el mundo por serlo.

-No, no soy médico -contestó sinceramente-, pero todo va a salir bien. Le doy mi palabra.

-¿Y su coche?

-He venido a caballo y podría tardar horas en volver a mi rancho, tomar mi coche y venir aquí de nuevo.

-A caballo -repitió Serena cada vez más preocupada-. Supongo que tendrá móvil -dijo esperanzada-. Todo el mundo tiene teléfono móvil hoy en día. Siempre que vas al cine o a cenar suena alguno.

-Sí, tengo teléfono móvil, pero en algunas zonas de esta región no hay cobertura -le explicó Darien-. Me temo que estamos en una de ellas. No me lo he traído precisamente por eso.

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en lugar de palabras emitió un gemido. Al oírlo, Darien sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba. Observó cómo Serena se encogía por el dolor y la ayudó a mantenerse en pie.

Aquello iba a ser duro. A Darien no le gustaba ver a nadie sufrir y, menos, a una mujer.

¿Cómo iba a soportar ver a Serena sufrir durante horas sin poder hacer nada? ¿Y qué iba a hacer si las cosas no salían todo lo bien que él esperaba? Tragó saliva. Darien sabía muy bien qué podía pasar si un parto se complicaba. No en vano había perdido a su madre a los siete años cuando había nacido su hermano pequeño, Seiya. Y eso que su madre había dado a luz en un hospital.

Cuando el dolor disminuyó, Serena se volvió hacia él.

-Tengo que mantenerme concentrada -dijo con decisión-. Así, será mucho más fácil.

Darien no sabía si había dicho aquello para convencerlo a él o a sí misma, pero no importaba. Lo que le preocupaba en aquellos momentos era que Serena se pusiera cómoda y que él pudiera dedicarse a buscar todo lo que iba necesitar.

-¿Por qué no se sienta junto al fuego mientras yo traigo el sofá hacia acá para que se tumbe?

-No será la primera vez que hace usted esto, ¿verdad? -preguntó Serena albergando todavía alguna esperanza.

Darien no contestó. Se limitó a quitar de encima del sofá la vieja colcha verde y a acercarlo a la chimenea. Había traído al mundo a cientos, quizás miles, de bebés.

Pero ninguno humano. No creía que a Serena Tsukino fuera a impresionarle demasiado con su experiencia en obstetricia bovina.

-Conteste -insistió.

Darien estuvo a punto de maldecir en voz alta. ¿Por qué se empeñaba aquella mujer en querer saberlo?

Haría mucho mejor en aceptar lo inevitable. Él era el único que podía ayudarla.

-Sí y no -contestó Darien colocando una sábana y un par de almohadas en el sofá-. Si traer al mundo terneros y potros cuenta, entonces sí -añadió ayudándola a sentarse-. Si no, no.

Serena se sentó y volvió a entrar en el mismo trance en el que Darien se la había encontrado al volver de intentar arrancar el coche. Observó fascinado cómo tomaba aire rítmicamente y se masajeaba con ternura la tripa, con la mirada fija en el sombrero de Darien.

Serena se sonrojó levemente, pero a juzgar por cómo apretaba los dientes estaba decidida a intentar sobreponerse al dolor.

Cuando se le pasó, siguió hablando con Darien como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Era la cosa más extraña que Darien había visto en su vida.

-Tengo un libro sobre el embarazo en el bolso. Creo que tiene un capítulo en el que dan instrucciones para un parto de emergencia -le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Espero que sea usted un estudiante dotado.

Darien admiraba a las personas que sabían actuar con serenidad en las situaciones tensas y, desde luego, a aquella mujer que tenía ante sí la admiraba por cómo se estaba comportando.

Se la veía en los ojos que tenía miedo, pero también estaba decidida a no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

Darien le dedicó una gran sonrisa para intentar calmarla.

-Déme el libro -le indicó pasándole el bolso -y todo lo demás déjelo de mi cuenta.

Serena le dio el libro abierto por el capítulo en cuestión y volvió a uno de sus trances. Mientras ella tomaba aire y miraba a un punto fijo en el espacio, Darien leyó el capítulo sobre partos de emergencia.

El primer paso era llamar a una ambulancia. Perfecto. Imposible.

A continuación, decía que si no era posible llamar a una ambulancia se intentara llamar a alguien con experiencia. Perfecto. Imposible.

Darien siguió leyendo y tragó saliva.

Serena lo miró.

-¿Qué pasa?

Aquello no era fácil de decir a una mujer a la que conocía hacía apenas una hora.

-Aquí dice que se tiene que desnudar usted de cintura para abajo –contestó Darien por fin.

-¿Es necesario ahora mismo? -preguntó Serena con serenidad.

Darien se encogió de hombros, le dio el libro y fue a la cocina a por otro cubo.

Tenía que poner agua a hervir para esterilizar algunos utensilios que iba a utilizar durante el parto.

Cuando volvió al salón, Serena se había puesto sobre las piernas una de las sábanas que él había traído del coche, y había dejado los pantalones esmeradamente doblados en el brazo del sofá.

Darien no dijo nada y Serena no comentó lo que era obvio: Había hecho exactamente lo que decía el libro.

-¿Prefiere tumbarse? -le preguntó Darien dejando los dos cubos en el porche para que se llenaran con el agua de la lluvia.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía no -contestó.

Le devolvió el libro a Darien, que se dio cuenta de que tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Se quedó observándola mientras Serena hacía frente al dolor de otra contracción y se sintió el hombre más inútil del mundo por no poder ayudarla.

Necesitaba hacer algo, así que metió varios leños en el fuego. Aunque estaban a principios de mayo, todavía hacía frío. Además, así tendrían más luz pues ya iba a empezar a anochecer.

Darien buscó otras fuentes de luz y, por suerte, encontró dos lámparas de queroseno. Volvió al salón, las puso sobre la mesa y las encendió con unas cerillas que había encontrado en la cocina. Se sentó y volvió a la lectura.

¿De dónde demonios iba a sacar dos trozos de cuerda para atar el cordón umbilical?

Miró a su alrededor y vio las zapatillas de deporte de Serena. Los cordones le servirían.

Volvió a consultar el libro, en el que no decía nada de esterilizar lo que se iba a utilizar para atar el cordón umbilical, pero decidió que no estaría de más hacerlo, así que metió los cordones en el agua hirviendo junto con su navaja.

Dejó el libro a mano, se puso en pie y se desabrochó los puños de la camisa. Se arremangó y esperó a que Serena saliera de su trance.

-En el libro dice que hay que cronometrar las contracciones para saber cuánto falta para dar a luz. La próxima vez que le vaya a dar una, dígamelo.

Serena asintió.

-Me están dando cada vez más seguidas.

Y cada vez más fuerte. De eso se había dado cuenta Darien por la expresión de su cara. Sin pensarlo, la tomó de la mano.

-Lo va a hacer muy bien, Serena -dijo para tranquilizarla.

-Dígamelo dentro de unas horas -contestó ella apretándole la mano.

Darien sintió un tremendo orgullo ante la confianza que aquella mujer estaba depositando en él.

-Voy a salir a por los cubos de agua -anunció Darien soltándole la mano y poniéndose en pie-. Ahora vuelvo.

-¿Darien?

Al oírle pronunciar su nombre, Darien sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Tragó saliva y se giró hacia ella.

-¿Sí, Serena?

-Gracias por estar tan tranquilo. Me está siendo de mucha ayuda.

La mirada que le dirigió no dejaba lugar a dudas: Serena contaba con él para lo que pudiera pasar.

Darien no supo qué decir, así que asintió y salió al porche. Serena no se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba, pero lo cierto era que no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza imaginando todo lo que podía salir mal, como le había sucedido a su madre.

Darien tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Mientras lo hacía, decidió que, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida, no iba a permitir que Serena se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Cuatro horas después, Darien se sentó frente a Serena. Llevaba una hora entera viéndola sentarse y tumbarse, tumbarse y sentarse en un esfuerzo por estar cómoda. Lo había tomado de la mano y se la apretaba con fuerza.

Darien estaba anonadado ante su fuerza. De hecho, cuando le clavaba las uñas en la palma de la mano temía que le fuera a hacer sangre, pero tampoco le hubiera importado si eso la ayudaba.

Era obvio que el dolor era insufrible, pero Serena lo estaba aguantando. Era una mujer increíblemente valiente.

Por el intervalo que había entre las contracciones y lo que había leído en el libro, Darien calculaba que les quedaban un par de horas hasta que naciera el bebé y rezó para que todo saliera bien.

-¿Quieres que te dé un masaje en la espalda? Según dice el libro, te debe de doler -propuso cuando pasó aquella contracción.

-Muchas gracias, lo cierto es que me duele horrores -contestó Serena.

Darien se sentó junto a ella en el horrible sofá verde, metió las manos bajo la camiseta rosa e intentó ignorar el detalle de que su piel pareciera seda.

No era el momento de pensar en lo mucho que echaba de menos la suavidad de una mujer.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó.

-Un poco mejor, sí -contestó Serena tomando aire de repente y enfrentándose a otra contracción.

Darien continuó masajeándole la espalda con la mano derecha mientras consultaba el reloj que tenía en la izquierda. Aquella contracción había tardado mucho menos que la anterior.

-Deja de tocarme -le espetó de repente-. Lo estás empeorando.

-De acuerdo -contestó Darien apartando la mano.

Se levantó y fue a consultar el libro de nuevo. Sí, efectivamente, no se había equivocado. Serena iba a dar a luz. Los síntomas eran inequívocos. Tenía un humor de perros y no consentía que nadie la tocara.

Darien se secó el sudor de la frente mientras Serena hacía todo lo que podía para aguantar otra contracción. Tenía la cara colorada y el pelo pegado por el sudor. Darien no se había sentido tan inútil en la vida.

Cuando vio que la contracción había pasado, se apresuró a humedecerle la cara con un trapo mojado. Sus ojos se encontraron y Darien se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Me parece que... no voy a poder hacerlo, Darien.

Darien la tomó de las manos

-Serena, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Según lo que había leído en el libro,-debía darle ánimos en todo momento. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero estaba decidido a intentarlo.

-Ya no falta mucho, preciosa.

Darien vio cómo los ojos de Serena se nublaban a causa del dolor y sintió cómo sus manos le apretaban como si fueran garras. Fue a decir algo, pero en lugar de palabras emitió un grito de dolor.

-Mírame, Serena.

Serena sacudió la cabeza mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad.

-Esto es horrible -dijo con voz trémula.

-Mírame, Serena -insistió Darien-. Eso es, muy bien. No dejes de mirarme y apriétame las manos todo lo que quieras. Concéntrate en pasarme a mí el dolor.

Darien no sabía qué le habría parecido su idea al autor del libro, pero en aquellos momentos poco le importaba. Lo cierto era que estaba funcionando, a juzgar por la fuerza con la que Serena le estaba apretando las manos y que estaba a punto de cortarle la circulación sanguínea.

Un par de minutos después, se echó hacia atrás de repente.

-Tengo que empujar -anunció.

Darien sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba y que el estómago le daba un vuelco.

Serena cerró los ojos, se tomó las rodillas con las manos y apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

Darien sintió deseos de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo. Agarró el libro y leyó rápidamente lo que tenía que hacer mientras rezaba como nunca jamás había rezado.

«Puedo hacerlo», se dijo.

Había ayudado a su padre y a sus hermanos en infinidad de ocasiones con partos de yeguas. Traer al mundo a un cachorro humano no podía ser muy diferente. Dejó el libro a un lado, se lavó las manos en uno de los cubos con agua que había hervido antes y agarró la navaja esterilizada y los cordones de las zapatillas de deporte de Serena.

Los siguientes treinta minutos pasaron volando. Serena empujaba y empujaba para traer a su hijo al mundo mientras Darien le dedicaba palabras de ánimo.

Poco después de la medianoche, Darien se vio con un pequeño de cabello oscuro, que lloraba como un poseso en sus brazos.

Al mirar a la criatura que acababa de ayudar a nacer, Darien sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Está bien? -preguntó Serena.

Más tranquilo porque las cosas habían salido de la mejor forma posible, Darien se atrevió a cortarle el cordón umbilical al bebé tal y como había leído en el libro. A continuación, y con manos temblorosas, lo envolvió en una toalla y se lo dio a su madre.

-No soy médico, pero a mí me parece que está impecable -sonrió-. Sin embargo, por cómo llora, yo diría que esto de nacer no le ha gustado mucho.

-Es precioso -dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos-. No sé cómo darte las gracias, Darien -añadió mirándolo.

-Has sido tú la que lo ha hecho todo -contestó Darien bajándose las mangas de la camisa-. ¿Has pensado ya cómo lo vas a llamar?

Serena sonrió.

-Sí -contestó-. ¿Qué te parece Endimión Tsukino?

Dos días después, Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama que había ocupado en el hospital y se quedó mirando los papeles que le acababa de entregar la enfermera.

Le habían dado el alta.

¿Y adónde iba a ir ahora?

No tenía coche. De hecho, a la mañana siguiente del nacimiento de Endi, Darien había vuelto a caballo a su rancho y había ido a recogerlos con su furgoneta para llevarlos al hospital.

Serena miró a su hijo, que dormía plácidamente, y suspiró. Podía llamar a un taxi. Ese no era el mayor problema. El gran problema era que no sabía adónde ir porque, desde luego, no tenía suficiente dinero para recorrer los cien kilómetros que había hasta el rancho que había heredado.

-¿Necesita que la ayude a vestirse? -se ofreció la enfermera tomando a Endi en brazos-. Por cierto, he visto a su marido en el pasillo y le he dicho que no van a tardar mucho en salir.

-¿Mi marido? No estoy...

-Sí, le he dicho que trajera el coche a la puerta principal.

-Pero tengo que bajar a recepción a pagar y, además, no estoy...

-No te preocupes por eso, Serena. Ya está todo arreglado -dijo Darien entrando en la habitación y entregándole una bolsa llena de ropa-. Ponte esto y vámonos.

-Voy a por una silla de ruedas -anunció la enfermera yéndose.

Serena se quedó mirando al hombre que la había ayudado a traer a su hijo al mundo. Sin duda, era uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto en su vida. A juzgar por su forma de hablar, parecía ser también uno de los más arrogantes.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de que todo está arreglado? -quiso saber.

No sabía qué había hecho Darien, pero de alguna forma intuyó que no le iba a gustar.

-Ya hablaremos de ello mientras volvemos a casa.

-Yo prefiero hablar de ello ahora -insistió Serena.

No pensaba ir a ningún sitio hasta que no le dijera lo que estaba pasando.

Ignorando sus protestas, Darien abrió la bolsa que le había entregado y sacó una camisa color crema y unos pantalones vaqueros.

-No sabía qué talla tenías, así que te lo ha elegido todo la dependienta. Según ella, esta talla le está bien a todo el mundo. No sé qué querrá decir eso -dijo Darien dubitativo girándose para irse-. Vístete para que nos podamos ir. Te espero en la furgoneta.

-Darien, quiero saber qué...

-Serena, no quiero discutir contigo -la interrumpió Darien-. No te conviene y, además, no tengo tiempo. Me gustaría estar de vuelta en el Lonetree a la hora de comer, así que no tardes.

A Serena no le dio tiempo de decir nada más. En cualquier caso, tenía que volver al rancho de su abuelo, que ahora era suyo, para ver si podía arreglar su coche... aunque no tenía dinero para hacerlo.

Suspiró, le quitó las etiquetas a la camisa y a los pantalones y las guardó en el bolso decidida a devolverle el dinero a Darien en cuanto pudiera.

Se vistió temiendo que Darien hubiera pagado la factura del hospital. De ser así, la iba a oír en el largo trayecto de vuelta a casa.

Un cuarto de hora después, cuando cruzó las puertas de cristal de la salida del hospital, Darien la estaba esperando apoyado en su furgoneta plateada.

Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros desgastados que le quedaban como una segunda piel. Serena tragó saliva. Desde luego, aquel hombre era una fantasía hecha realidad: fuerte, guapo e increíblemente masculino.

Al verla, sonrió y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Al ir a tomar a Endi en brazos, Darien le rozó un_ pecho y Serena sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Hacen ustedes una familia preciosa -dijo la enfermera-. Que sean muy felices.

-Gracias -contestó Darien entregándole el niño a Serena, que ya se había instalado en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho que no estamos juntos? -le preguntó Serena cuando Darien se subió a la furgoneta y metió la llave en el contacto.

-Porque me ha parecido mucho más rápido no tener que explicarle nuestra situación -contestó Darien encogiéndose de hombros.

Serena se puso el cinturón de seguridad y lo miró.

-No te parece bien que tenga un hijo sin estar casada, ¿verdad?

-Yo no soy quien para juzgarte-contestó Darien mientras conducía-. No sé qué ha pasado, pero el padre de tu hijo debería haber estado aquí para ayudarte.

Serena observó a Darien, que conducía con naturalidad. Era un hombre que lo tenía todo bajo control, un hombre con el que se podía contar para todo. Nada que ver con el padre de Endi.

Serena sintió un dolor en el pecho al pensar en el padre de su hijo, un padre al que su hijo no le importaba absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse tanto con Diamante? Se habían ido a vivir juntos y, al principio, todo había ido bien. Habían llegado al acuerdo de que la suya debía ser una relación basada en dar y recibir. Sin embargo, transcurridos seis meses, Serena se había dado cuenta de que era siempre ella la que daba y siempre él el que- recibía.

Un día, al volver del trabajo, Diamante ya no estaba: se había ido a Los Ángeles porque quería ser músico. Fue entonces cuando Serena se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que era aquel hombre. Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decírselo a la cara.

Se limitó a dejarle una nota en la nevera diciendo que se lo había pasado muy bien, pero que se tenía que ir.

-No hay mucho que contar -se encontró diciendo.

No sabía por qué le importaba la opinión de Darien, pero por alguna razón quería que aquel hombre supiera por qué estaba sola.

-No estábamos casados y no supe que estaba embarazada hasta después de separarnos.

-¿No sabe que tiene un hijo?

-Oh, sí, se lo dije -contestó Serena intentando no recordar el dolor de las palabras de Diamante-. No le pedí ayuda, pero creí que tenía derecho a saber que iba a padre. Sin embargo, Diamante no mostró ningún interés en tener contacto con su hijo, ni entonces ni nunca. Se ofreció a renunciar a sus derechos, así que acepté. Punto final de la historia.

-¿Y cómo se le ocurrió hacer una estupidez así?

Serena se dio cuenta de inmediato de la repugnancia que Diamante inspiraba en Darien. Era evidente que, de haber estado en la misma situación, él hubiera hecho todo lo contrario.

Serena miró a su hijo, que estaba dormido, y sintió ganas de llorar.

-Supongo que lo hizo para asegurarse de que nunca le pidiera dinero -contestó.

-Para mí, un hombre que elude así sus responsabilidades, no merece vivir -sentenció Darien.

-Endi y yo estamos mejor sin él. Diamante era un hombre muy egoísta –dijo Serena acariciando la mejilla de su hijo-. No quiero que un hombre así me ayude a criar a mi hijo. No quiero que Endi tenga ese ejemplo. Mi hijo se merece un padre que lo quiera incondicionalmente.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero cuando un hombre deja embarazada a una mujer, quiera o no a su hijo, tiene la obligación moral de ayudarla -dijo Darien acariciándole la nuca.

Al instante, Serena sintió una agradable sensación de bienestar. Asombrada por su reacción, se apartó de él y se apoyó en la puerta.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Dispara -sonrió Darien.

Ante su sonrisa, Serena notó que se le aceleraba el pulso.

-¿Qué has querido decir en el hospital cuando has dicho que estaba todo arreglado?

-Exactamente eso -contestó Darien-, que la factura estaba pagada.

-¿Y quién la ha pagado?

-Yo.

Serena sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber.

-Digamos que ha sido un regalo para el pequeño -contestó Darien con una sonrisa tan increíble que Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarse encandilar.

-A los bebés se les suele regalar una silla, una manta o un chupete, pero no se les paga la factura del hospital -insistió intentando enfurecerse.

-Mira, Serena, tengo dinero y no me importa ayudarte.

-No necesito que me ayudes -dijo ella con cabezonería-. No necesito que me tengas lástima.

-Yo no he dicho que te la tenga.

-¿A cuánto ascendía la factura? -preguntó Serena sacando papel y bolígrafo del bolso-. Te lo pagaré en cuanto encuentre trabajo.

-No, de eso nada.

-Sí, de eso todo.

-Maldita sea, he dicho que no -dijo Darien exasperado.

-Estás muy acostumbrado a que la gente haga lo que a ti te dé la gana, ¿verdad?

Darien se encogió de hombros y no contestó.

-Pues te voy a decir una cosa, vaquero. Llevo viviendo sola desde los dieciocho años, tomo mis decisiones y pago lo que debo.

En ese momento, el bebé abrió los ojos y se puso a llorar.

-¿Por qué no dejamos esto para cuando lleguemos a casa? -sugirió Darien tomando la desviación que llevaba a Laramie.

Serena calmó a su hijo, miró por la ventana y frunció el ceño. Aquel paisaje no le sonaba de nada.

-¿Dónde vamos? -preguntó fijándose en los verdes pastos que había a ambos lados de la carretera.

-Al Lonetree -contestó Darien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes que recoger algo antes de llevarme a casa?

-No.

Serena comenzó a tener sospechas.

-¿Entonces...?

-Os vais a quedar unos días en mi rancho -contestó Darien tomando otra carretera.

Serena sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

-A mí no me parece una buena idea.

-Serena, no seas cabezota. La casa de tu abuelo no está en condiciones para que viva en ella un bebé.

Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Serena sabía que Darien tenía razón. Su casa no tenía calefacción, sólo una chimenea en el salón, y no había agua corriente ni luz. Además, el tejado estaba lleno de goteras.

Frustrada, sintió ganas de gritar y patalear. Aquello demostraba lo mal que le iba la vida. A pesar de que se había esforzado, volvía a ser la niña sin hogar en la que se había convertido tras la muerte de su madre.

-Entiendo que valores mucho tu independencia -dijo Darien parando la furgoneta y mirándola- y te juro que no es mi intención que eso cambie, pero tienes que ser realista -añadió tomándole la cara entre las manos-. Ahora mismo, necesitas ayuda. Por favor, déjame que te ayude.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. No tenía a dónde ir y tenía que ocuparse de un recién nacido. No tenía dónde vivir y había agotado su cuenta bancaria al mudarse de Sacramento a Wyoming.

Si estuviera ella sola, rechazaría educadamente la ayuda de Darien, pero tenía que pensar en su hijo.

-No tengo opción -contestó por fin con lágrimas en los ojos-. Odio no tener opción.

-Te entiendo, preciosa, a mí me pasa lo mismo -sonrió Darien-. Ya verás, vas a estar repuesta y lista para dar guerra de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mirándose en aquellos increíbles ojos azules, Serena se preguntó si aquel hombre se habría encontrado alguna vez en su vida en una situación que no pudiera controlar. Lo dudaba. Un hombre como Darien siempre controlaba lo que lo rodeaba.

Resignada, tomó aire.

-Tengo que recoger algunas cosas del coche.

Darien puso la furgoneta en marcha y siguió conduciendo.

-Después de llevaros ayer al hospital, les dije a dos de mis hombres que fueran a buscarlo. Uno de ellos es muy buen mecánico y está intentando arreglártelo.

Antes de que a Serena le diera tiempo de advertirle que quería pagar la reparación, se extendió ante ellos un precioso valle. En él, había una casa de madera y varios cobertizos alrededor de los cuales pastaba el ganado.

-¿Ése es tu rancho?

Darien asintió.

-Esa es la casa principal. Mi hermano, Zafiro, y su esposa Esmeralda viven en otra que hay a cinco kilómetros al este.

-Es precioso -comentó Serena sinceramente. Aquel maravilloso rancho no tenía nada que ver con el que ella acababa de heredar. Se preguntó si sería capaz de dejar el suyo igual. Si lo consiguiera, estaba segura de que podría encontrar a los patrocinadores que iba a necesitar para abrir la casa para niños sin hogar que quería poner en marcha.

Darien no dijo nada, pero Serena lo vio sonreír orgulloso.

-Le he dicho a Diana, la esposa de uno de mis hombres, que te preparara una de las habitaciones de invitados -anunció Darien cuando llegaron.

Paró la furgoneta, se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Serena.

-Cuando os haya dejado bien instalados, me voy a acercar a ver si Frank sabe ya qué le pasa a tu coche. Así, de paso, te traigo lo que necesites -añadió ayudando a Serena y a Endi a bajar de la furgoneta.

-No voy a necesitar todo lo que hay en el coche -contestó Serena-. Al fin al cabo, no nos vamos a quedar más que un par de días.

-Eso ya lo veremos -sonrió Darien.

Serena quería que Darien entendiera que no necesitaba vivir de la caridad de los demás y que no tenía ninguna intención de aprovecharse de su generosidad, pero cuando entraron en la casa se olvidó de todo.

El interior del rancho era tan impresionante como el exterior.

-Esto es precioso -acertó, a decir Serena al entrar en el salón.

Había una enorme chimenea de piedra y la casa era completamente diáfana. Se respiraba en ella comodidad y amor.

-Quiero que te sientas como en tu casa -dijo Darien dejando la silla en la que Endi dormía sobre una mesa de lo más rara.

-¿Buscabais que durara mucho? -preguntó Serena al fijarse en la mesa

-Bueno, en realidad, cuando éramos pequeños rallábamos constantemente el cristal jugando con los cochecitos, así que mi madre decidió sustituir el cristal por una bandeja. Cuando ella murió, mi padre lo dejó como estaba.

-¿Tu madre murió?

-Sí, en el parto de mi hermano pequeño.

-Sé lo que se siente al perder a tu madre. La mía murió cuando yo tenía casi diecisiete años.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos en silencio. Endi decidió romper aquel momento con sus llantos.

-Le toca comer -anunció Serena sacándolo de la silla-. ¿Hay algún sitio en el que le pueda dar el pecho?

-Vamos a tu habitación -contestó Darien señalándole una escalera.

Mientras subían, Serena intentó concentrarse en respirar. Darien caminaba a su lado y la había tomado de la cintura. Aquello la hacía sentir cosas raras.

Pensó que debía de ser por el desequilibrio hormonal que sucedía al parto. Había dado a luz hacía sólo dos días. Era imposible que sintiera deseo sexual, ¿verdad? Darien abrió la puerta de una habitación situada al final de un pasillo. Al ver su interior, Serena sintió que se le nublaba la vista. Había una cunita de madera con sábanas azul clarito colocada junto a la cama principal.

Desde que había muerto su madre, nadie se había portado tan bien con ella como Darien lo estaba haciendo. Los había ido a buscar al hospital, les había ofrecido su casa y se había tomado la molestia de que Endi tuviera un lugar cómodo y calentito en el que dormir.

Serena puso al niño en la cuna y se giró hacia Darien.

-Eres el hombre más detallista que he conocido nunca -le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Darien la miró a los ojos, la abrazó y la besó en los labios.

Serena sintió que le fallaban las rodillas.

Darien la soltó y maldijo. Parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

Voy... a por tus cosas -acertó a decir antes de irse a la carrera.

Serena se tocó los labios. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Y por qué quería ella que lo volviera a hacer?

Tomó a su hijo en brazos y decidió que más le valía encontrar cuanto antes otro sitio en el que vivir.

Aunque Darien Chiba se estaba portando de maravilla con ellos, constituía una gran tentación a la que Serena no se quería enfrentar en aquellos momentos y a la que no sabía si se podría resistir siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Darien bajó las escaleras con los dientes tan apretados que temió tener que acudir a un cirujano para que le separara las mandíbulas. Cruzó el salón y salió al porche. Una vez allí, apoyó las manos en la barandilla y tomó aire varias veces.

No se podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Serena le había dado un beso en la mejilla en señal de gratitud. No había sido un gesto sexual.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no lo había percibido así. Cuando ella se había inclinado sobre él para besarlo, Darien había respondido con una fiereza que lo había sorprendido. ¡Y no se le había ocurrido otra cosa mejor que besarla como si fuera un adolescente con más hormonas qué sentido común!

Menos mal que había conseguido controlarse y no ir más allá. Entonces, ¿por qué se arrepentía de cierta forma por no haber seguido adelante?

Miró los verdes pastos que tenía ante sí. Al igual que ellos, su cuerpo estaba despertando tras un largo período dormido. Eso era. El invierno había sido largo y frío y era normal que un hombre, se sintiera solo sin una mujer que le diera calor.

Frustrado, se pasó la mano por el pelo y maldijo. Necesitaba pasar una noche con una mujer. Quizás así consiguiera olvidar los ojos de Serena y las imágenes de pasión que proyectaban en su cabeza.

Por desgracia, temía que lo que le atraía de ella no fuera solamente sexual, y aquello era todavía peor.

Desde que su prometida había muerto, no se había permitido tener con ninguna mujer más que unas cuantas horas de diversión. Y aquello sólo había sucedido una o dos veces al año, cuando la soledad era tan insufrible que creía que iba a morir.

La habitual sensación de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento que se apoderaba de él cuando pensaba en Rei Hino hizo acto de aparición. Si se hubieran casado, estarían celebrando su sexto aniversario en un par de meses.

En— lugar eso, Darien iría como todos los años al cementerio de Denver a dejar flores sobre su tumba.

Rei era, además de su amante, su mejor amiga y seguiría viva de no ser por él. Darien tomó aire. Cuando había insistido para que una semana antes de casarse Rei se fuera a Denver a ver a su hermana lo había hecho con su mejor voluntad.

Rei no quería ir, pero él la había convencido. El día que se fue, lloraba sin parar, como si supiera que no se iban a volver a ver jamás.

Aquélla fue la última vez que Darien la vio con vida. Dos días después, recibió la llamada telefónica que todavía lo martirizaba: Rei había resultado muerta y su hermana gravemente herida al verse involucradas en un tiroteo entre la policía y unos ladrones que acababan de atracar una joyería en el centro de Denver.

El sentimiento de culpa era tan grande que le costaba respirar. El creer que sabía lo que era bueno para ella la había conducido a la muerte y le había demostrado que estaba equivocado. Nunca jamás volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Había decidido entonces no casarse ni tener hijos y había aprendido a vivir en soledad. Ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo y así pensaba seguir.

Decidió ofrecerle en unos días a Serena un buen precio por el rancho de su abuelo. Así, no tendría problemas económicos durante una buena temporada y ella y su hijo se podrían ir dejándolo a él en la rutina de su rancho, que era el mejor del estado de Wyoming.

En aquel momento, apareció Frank y le informó de que el coche de Serena estaba completamente destrozado.

-¿Cuánto tardarías en cambiarle el motor? preguntó Darien.

Cuanto antes estuviera terminado, antes podrían irse Serena y su hijo, y él dejaría de sentirse como si los vaqueros le quedaran pequeños de repente cada vez que ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos color cielo.

-Un par de semanas -contestó Frank-. Puede que un poco más. Ford ya no fabrica ese modelo y me temo que voy a tener problemas para conseguir determinadas piezas -concluyó siguiendo a Darien hasta el cobertizo que utilizaban para arreglar la maquinaria.

Darien se dio cuenta de repente que el hecho de que Serena tuviera que quedarse, como mínimo, dos semanas lo agradaba.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que estaba como para ir al psicólogo.

-Haz todo lo que puedas, Frank -dijo.

-Tú eres el jefe -contestó el otro hombre-, pero si este coche fuera mío te aseguro que no me molestaría en arreglarlo.

Mientras Frank iba a llamar a un par de talleres, Darien abrió la puerta del coche de Serena y sacó un par de viejas maletas y una bolsa con utensilios de bebé.

A Serena no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia el giro que habían tomado las cosas.

Por una parte, era obvio que no iba a tener dinero para arreglar el coche y, por la otra, aquello de tener que quedarse en el Lonetree durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido no le iba gustar.

Darien volvió a sentir un gran alivio y se maldijo a sí mismo. El largo y frío invierno del que acababan de salir debía de haber sido muchísimo más largo y muchísimo más frío de lo que recordaba.

Se dijo que lo último que quería en la vida era una mujer y un bebé.

-¿Seguro que está tan mal? -preguntó Serena-. Cuando me fui de Sacramento, estaba bien -añadió con el ceño fruncido-. Hacía un ruido extraño, pero el motor funcionaba.

Darien probó el sándwich que tenía delante y asintió.

-No es una cuestión de si el motor va a aguantar o no. Por lo visto, está claro que no va a aguantar. Podría tirar cien kilómetros más, pero también podría romperse nada más salir de aquí.

-Ahora mismo, no me puedo permitir arreglarlo -dijo Serena dejando el sándwich sin tocar en el plato.

Segundos antes, el sándwich de carne asada con queso se le había antojado delicioso, pero tras oír lo que Darien le había dicho sobre el coche se le había quitado el hambre.

-No te preocupes por eso -contestó Darien y tomó un sorbo de té helado.

-No te atrevas a hacerlo -le advirtió Serena.

-¿A hacer qué?,

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero -contestó Serena sacudiendo la cabeza-. Es mi problema y yo lo solucionaré. Ya pagaste la factura del hospital porque no pude impedírtelo, pero no voy a consentir que pagues la reparación de mi coche.

Darien la miró con exasperación.

-Ya le he dicho a Frank que vaya buscando las piezas que necesite.

-Pues dile que deje de hacerlo -contestó Serena con energía-. Me arriesgaré a que se me caiga el motor por la carretera, pero ahora no puedo permitirme el lujo de arreglar ese coche.

-No digas tonterías, Serena -dijo Darien mirándola a los ojos-. Y si te pasa algo yendo con el niño, ¿qué? No puedes ponerte en carretera con un niño tan pequeño y arriesgarte a que se te estropee el coche. Por aquí no vive mucha gente, así que a veces transcurren horas hasta que pasa otro coche por la misma carretera que tú.

Serena sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Darien tenía razón. No se podía arriesgar a conducir un coche tan cochambroso con Endi en el interior.

-Está bien -contestó aceptando la derrota-. Que arreglen el coche, pero con una condición: que me dejes devolverte el dinero.

-No me preocupa el...

-A mí sí -lo interrumpió Serena-. Cuando mi padre nos dejó, mi madre tuvo que luchar mucho para tener una casa y comida. No fue fácil, pero lo consiguió sin la ayuda de nadie, y yo pienso hacer exactamente lo mismo -le explicó levantándose y guardando su sándwich en el frigorífico-. Sé que lo haces con buena intención, pero es algo que tengo muy decidido. No es ningún secreto que estoy pasando por una mala racha, pero es temporal. En cuanto el médico me diga que puedo volveré a trabajar, buscaré trabajo y te devolveré el dinero -dijo yendo hacia la puerta-. ¿Tienes ama de llaves o cocinera? -preguntó de repente.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

-No, normalmente como en el barracón con los demás y cuando necesito que hagan algo en casa hablo con mi cuñada o pago a Diana. ¿Por qué?

Serena asintió.

-Hasta que me arreglen el coche y encuentre un trabajo, seré yo la que se encargue de preparar la comida y de limpiar la casa.

Darien la observó mientras salía de la cocina con los hombros hacia atrás y la cabeza bien alta. Siempre había admirado a las personas que no temían al trabajo, pero Serena estaba llevando su orgullo hasta límites insospechados.

Obviamente, debía de estar todavía dolorida porque él hubiera pagado los gastos del hospital y no se le ocurría otra cosa mejor que decir que se iba a encargar de la casa y de la comida.

-De eso, nada -murmuró Darien.

Se levantó de la mesa, enjuagó su plato y su vaso y los metió en el lavavajillas antes de dirigirse a su despacho. Se le había ocurrido la solución perfecta para arreglar el asunto del dinero que parecía preocupar tanto a Serena.

Era propietaria del rancho que él quería comprar. ¿Qué había más fácil que hacerle una buena oferta? Él tendría la tierra que anhelaba y ella el dinero suficiente como para empezar una nueva vida con su hijo.

La idea de que se fuera le creó cierta aprensión, pero intentó ignorarla y llamó a su abogado para que redactara un contrato de compraventa. Tras haberse asegurado de que el documento no tardaría más de un par de semanas en estar listo, subió a hablar con Serena.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación, oyó al niño llorando. Llamó a la puerta, pero Serena no contestó. El niño seguía llorando.

Entró y oyó el correr del agua en la ducha. Eso explicaba por qué Serena no había oído que Endi estaba llorando. Miró al niño y se preguntó qué debía hacer. Se acercó a la cuna y la balanceó para ver si así lo calmaba.

-Calla, pequeño, tu madre no tardará en venir.

El niño se puso a llorar todavía más fuerte.

Darien decidió que no tenía opción y tomó a Endi en brazos. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños tan pequeños.

-Debería haber manuales -murmuró sintiéndose como un pez fuera del agua.

Recordó cómo Serena se lo había puesto al hombro para calmarlo cuando había llorado en otra ocasión y decidió, hacer lo mismo. Lo puso en aquella postura y le acarició la espalda.

Endi echó un aire y se quedó tranquilo.

Darien no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ahora ya estás mejor, ¿verdad? -le dijo mientras notaba que algo le había calado la camisa-. Me parece que has comido demasiado.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Serena saliendo del baño y tomando a su hijo en brazos- Madre mía, cómo te ha puesto la camisa -exclamó dejando al niño en la cuna y limpiándosela con un pañuelo de papel-. Lo siento mucho.

Darien tragó saliva y fue cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro mientras Serena llevaba a cabo la operación de limpieza. Tenerla tan sumamente cerca era peligroso.

Olía a lilas y a Darien se le aceleró tanto el corazón al percibir su cálido aliento que temió que Serena lo percibiera.

Serena llevaba el pelo recogido en una toalla, lo que dejaba expuesta la delicada piel de su cuello, y sus largas pestañas tenían una apariencia de lo más sensual, pues todavía estaban mojadas. Pero lo que más perturbó a Darien fue que se le había abierto un poco el albornoz y, desde su altura, alcanzaba a ver el comienzo de sus pechos.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda bajo el albornoz, se le antojó que los pantalones le quedaban pequeños de tiro.

Se apresuró a apartarse de ella antes de hacer alguna estupidez, como volverla a besar por ejemplo, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Cuando tengas tiempo, me gustaría hablar contigo abajo -le dijo saliendo del pasillo y cerrando la puerta a toda velocidad-. Estaré en mi despacho.

Serena se quedó mirando la puerta varios segundos, hasta que soltó el aire que había estado aguantando sin darse cuenta. El olor a cuero, y masculinidad le había acelerado el pulso y le había puesto la carne de gallina.

Pero lo que le había hecho sentir flojera en las piernas habían sido los músculos pectorales de Darien. Aquel hombre era como una roca y Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse qué se sentiría en sus brazos, unos, brazos tan fuertes que podrían aplastarla si así se lo propusieran, pero lo suficientemente tiernos como para calmar a un bebé.

-Ya basta -se dijo a sí misma.

Guardó los pañuelos de papel y se quitó la toalla de la cabeza. Todo aquello era culpa de las hormonas. No le interesaba Darien Chiba ni ningún otro hombre.

Satisfecha con su descubrimiento, se secó el pelo y se puso un vestido de algodón rosa que se abrochaba al frente.

Tras comprobar que Endi estaba plácidamente dormido, encendió el dispositivo que le permitía oírlo desde cualquier punto de la casa y salió al pasillo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se preguntó de qué querría hablar Darien con ella. Al llegar a su despacho, llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Se lo encontró hablando por teléfono mientras revolvía unos cuantos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

-¿Llego en mal momento? -susurró.

Darien negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento.

-En cuanto haya mirado el historial de esas dos yeguas, te llamo, Zafiro –dijo antes de colgar y sonreírle-. He encontrado una solución para tus preocupaciones económicas.

Serena se sentó e intentó no pensar en lo guapo que era. Darien tenía una sonrisa maravillosa y a Serena se le antojó que, si se lo propusiera, podría encantar a los pájaros. Menos mal que ella no tenía plumas.

-¿Me has encontrado un trabajo?

-No -contestó Darien sonriente.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Para no ahogarse en aquellas profundidades azules, se fijó en los libros que había detrás de él.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido entonces?

-Dado que la casa de tu abuelo no está como para habitarla, podrías vender el rancho -contestó Darien haciéndolo parecer extremadamente sencillo.

Serena sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -No, no puedo hacerlo.

Darien dejó de sonreír, como si aquello hubiera sido lo último que esperaba oír.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque quiero hacer una cosa en ese rancho.

-¿De qué se trata?

Al ver que su interés parecía sincero, Serena decidió contárselo todo.

-No conocí a mi abuelo porque mi madre y él no se llevaban bien. A mi abuelo le parecía que mi madre no sabía escoger a los hombres y ella era demasiado cabezota como para admitir que se había equivocado con mi padre. Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, mi padre nunca supo de mi existencia -le explicó, intentando apartar la tristeza que siempre se apoderaba de ella cuando pensaba en su padre-. Cuando nos abandonó, mi madre se negó a volver aquí para no tener que admitir que había cometido un error. Ahora, ella ha muerto, yo no he vuelto a ver a mi padre desde que tenía cuatro años, y no tengo hermanos. Sé que puede sonar un poco tonto, pero lo único que tengo que me ata a mi familia y a algún lugar es ese rancho.

Darien no había esperado aquello, pero entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Serena. Para él, el Lonetree formaba parte de él tanto como la sangre que corría por sus venas.

-¿Vas a arreglar la casa? -le preguntó aún a sabiendas de que no disponía de dinero.

A Serena se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Sí, quiero vivir en el rancho y montar un campamento de verano para niños abandonados y sin hogar. Voy a tener que tener paciencia porque no va a ser fácil, pero en cuanto tenga trabajo voy a pedir un crédito; espero tener el campamento en marcha para el año que viene.

-¿En qué trabajabas en California? -quiso saber Darien sospechando la respuesta.

-Era trabajadora social. Me encargaba de encontrarles casa a los niños huérfanos o abandonados, pero se recortó el presupuesto y tuvieron que recortar también la plantilla, así que me quedé en la calle -le explicó Serena-. Quiero seguir ayudando a esos niños que, sea por la razón que sea, se encuentran sin familia. Quiero darles un lugar en el que puedan olvidar, aunque sea sólo durante un par de semanas, las razones por las que no están con sus padres.

Darien no sabía qué decir. Las razones que Serena tenía para querer quedarse con su propiedad eran mucho más nobles que las suyas. Ayudar a aquellos niños era mucho más importante que entrenar caballos para el rodeo. De repente, se sintió terriblemente culpable por haberle sugerido que vendiera el rancho.

-¿Cuando tu madre murió, pasaste por algo parecido? -le preguntó comenzando a entender su deseo de ayudar a niños abandonados.

Serena asintió con tristeza.

-Cuando mi madre murió, me convertí en una niña sin hogar.

Al imaginársela sola y tan pequeña, Darien sintió un nudo en la garganta. Cuando su padre había muerto, él al menos había tenido a sus hermanos, pero Serena no había tenido a nadie. Darien tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no levantarse y abrazarla.

-¿Te tocó una buena familia de acogida?

Serena asintió.

-Como tenía casi diecisiete años, estuve sólo poco más de un año con ellos. Tuve la suerte de que una maravillosa pareja de ancianos se hizo cargo de mí. Me trataron como si fuera su nieta y siempre les estaré agradecida, pero hay otros niños que no tienen tanta suerte como yo. Hay niños a los que acogen, pero de los que no se ocupan.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer hasta que puedas montar el campamento?

-preguntó Darien haciendo repaso mental de sus amistades por si hubiera alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

-Me gustaría encontrar un trabajo que pudiera hacer desde casa para no tener que dejar a Endi solo -contestó Serena.

Darien comprendía perfectamente aquello. De hecho, a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Serena se tuviera que separar de su hijo.

Su corazón parecía latir más aprisa... ¿De dónde había salido aquello? ¿Ya él que más le daba? Endi no era su hijo. Sin embargo, se sentía responsable de los dos de una manera que desafiaba a la lógica y que le daba pánico.

Entre la repentina necesidad de ayudarla para que pudiera quedarse con el rancho que él había soñado con comprar desde hacía años y los sentimientos de protección que aquella mujer y su hijo le inspiraban, Darien sintió como si se ahogara.

Se levantó y se puso el sombrero.

-Eh... Me acabo de acordar de que tengo que hacer una cosa -se excusó-. Si me necesitas para algo, llama a Frank.

Serena también se puso en pie.

-¿Te importa que mire en la cocina para ver qué hago de cenar?

Darien se giró hacia ella y se quedó mirándola. Era tan bonita que tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no besarla.

-No trabajes demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena sonrió.

-Sí, jefe.

-No soy tu jefe, preciosa -dijo Darien acariciándole la mejilla.

-Lo eres hasta que mi hijo y yo nos vayamos -dijo Serena con decisión.

-No -insistió Darien rozándole la boca con sus labios antes de salir de la casa y dirigirse al cobertizo.

De no haberse ido, la hubiera seguido besando hasta que a los dos les hubieran ido a rescatar con botellas de oxígeno.

Decidió ir a ver en qué estado se encontraba la valla norte. Así, cabalgaría durante horas en soledad y podría averiguar qué demonios le estaba pasando por dentro y qué debía hacer para no dejarse arrastrar.

Ensilló su caballo preferido y se dijo que todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Al fin y al cabo, conocía a Serena desde hacía sólo tres días. Sí, pero lo cierto era que cada vez sentía con más fuerza la necesidad de ayudarla a ella y a su hijo y que, cada vez que se miraba en sus ojos color celeste, sentía como si se ahogara.

Cuando Darien se marchó, a Serena le costó varios minutos recuperar el pulso normal. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Darien no le interesaba. En realidad, no le interesaba ningún hombre. Entre su padre y Diamante había aprendido la lección: no se podía contar con los hombres. Siempre acababan dejando a las mujeres tiradas.

La mejor manera de que un hombre no la defraudara era no tener jamás una relación con él. Punto final. Mientras no olvidara aquello, estaría a salvo.

Asintió con decisión y fue a la cocina. Estaba decidida a cumplir su palabra sobre cocinar y limpiar. Todavía le dolía la espalda, pero pensó que si no forzaba demasiado y hacía descansos, la actividad física le iría bien.

Dejó el auricular por el que podía oír a Endi sobre la encimera y se puso a hacer una lista de la compra. Dos horas después, llevaba escritas tres hojas completas. Lo único que había en el frigorífico de Darien era carne.

-¿Serena?

Al oír una voz femenina que no esperaba


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Serena dio un respingo. Salió de la cocina y se encontró con una mujer menuda y cabello verde que llevaba dos bolsas de alimentos.

La mujer dejó la mercancía sobre la encimera y se giró sonriente hacia Serena.

-Hola, soy Esmeralda Chiba -se presentó-, la mujer de Zafiro, el hermano de Darien.

-Encantada de conocerte, Esmeralda -contestó Serena sonriendo también-. Precisamente, estaba haciendo la lista de la compra para ver qué ponía de cena.

Aquello hizo reír a Esmeralda.

-Me temo que los Chiba son un poco limitados en su dieta. Sólo comen carne.

-Ya me he dado cuenta -contestó Serena-. Es lo único que he encontrado en el congelador.

-Por eso te he traído unas cuantas cosas más -dijo Esmeralda señalando las bolsas que había dejado en la encimera-. De camino al norte del rancho, Darien ha parado en nuestra casa y nos ha comentado que tenía una invitada. Sé por experiencia que la despensa estaría vacía, así que te he traído lo que tenía por casa.

Serena asintió.

-Me estaba devanando los sesos preguntándome qué podía cocinar con carne de buey, pan y mermelada de uva.

-¿Y entonces qué habéis comido?

-Un sándwich de...

-De carne asada con queso, como si lo viera -rió Esmeralda-. Son la especialidad de León, pero están asquerosos porque siempre se pasa con la salsa picante y los rábanos -añadió abriendo el frigorífico y metiendo en su interior leche, margarina y queso.

-Me alegro de no habérmelo comido -sonrió Serena.

-Darien nos ha contado lo de tu parto. Si te puedo ser de ayuda, no tienes más que decírmelo.

Aquel gesto emocionó a Serena profundamente.

o-Estamos bien -contestó con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento, Endi se puso a llorar. Su madre sonrió.

-Bueno, mi hijo estará mucho mejor cuando le haya dado de comer.

-Ve tranquila.

-Ahora mismo bajo. Gracias por todo, de verdad.

-En realidad, lo he hecho porque te quería pedir un favor a cambio –sonrió Esmeralda-. Quería ver a tu hijo para saber en lo que me he metido.

-¿Estás embarazada?

Esmeralda asintió y Serena abrazó a su nueva amiga.

-Qué maravillosa noticia -dijo Serena sonriendo-. Cuando termine de darle de comer, te lo bajo.

-Esa yegua y el semental negro van a tener un potro precioso -le comentó Darien a su hermano Zafiro.

-Desde luego -contestó su hermano sonriente.

Entraron en casa comentando los últimos logros de su hermano pequeño, Seiya, en el rodeo. Había quedado en segunda posición en el último en el que había participado.

El primer premio había sido para Mitch Simpson, su mejor amigo y hermano de Kaylee, la chica que le gustaba.

Al llegar a la cocina y ver a dos mujeres cocinando codo con codo, Darien se quedó helado en el sitio.

Estaba acostumbrado a que su cuñada fuera de manera muy puntual a hacer comida para todos ellos. Cuando tenían una temporada de mucho trabajo, pero no estaba preparado para ver a Serena con harina en una mejilla y el rostro sonrojado por el calor del horno.

Aquello era todo lo deseaba, pero no contaba con tener jamás: una mujer, una familia y un hogar lleno de amor y risas.

Su hermano se acercó a su mujer, la abrazó y la besó como un soldado que acabara de llegar de la guerra.

Al recordar los labios de Serena, Darien tragó saliva. ¿Por qué sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacer lo mismo?

¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? Apenas conocía a aquella mujer.

Mientras observaba cómo Esmeralda le presentaba a Serena a su esposo, Darien se preguntó cuándo podría ir a Bear Creek. Sin duda necesitaba una noche de juerga. Y rápido. De lo contrario, se iba a volver loco.

El bebé emitió un agudo grito y Serena se apresuró a secarse las manos para tomarlo en brazos.

-Supongo que hay que sacarle el aire de nuevo -comentó su madre.

-Ya lo hago yo -se ofreció Darien sorprendiendo a su hermano y a su cuñada-. Tú y yo ya tenemos cierta experiencia en esto, ¿verdad? -añadió mirando a Endi.

Serena sonrió.

-Que no se te olvide ponerte una toalla sobre el hombro -le aconsejó.

Darien sonrió también.

-Buena idea. Sólo me quedan un par de camisas limpias -contestó ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de su hermano y su cuñada-. Vamos, pequeño. Vamos a dar una vuelta para ver si eso te ayuda -dijo tomando a Endi en brazos-. No te esfuerces demasiado. Si te cansas, siéntate y pon los pies en alto -concluyó mirando a Serena.

Darien salió al pasillo y no se sorprendió de que su hermano lo siguiera.

-Eh, ¿te importaría contarme que está pasando aquí? -le preguntó Zafiro con una pícara sonrisa.

-Aquí no está pasando nada. Las chicas están ocupadas cocinando y yo le estoy echando una mano a Serena.

-Sí, claro. Por lo que yo sé, tú no has tomado a un bebé en brazos en tu vida, pero parece que con éste sabes muy bien lo que haces.

-Por si no te acuerdas, te recuerdo que tuve un curso acelerado sobre bebés hace un par de noches -contestó Darien acariciándole la espalda al pequeño, que expulsó un aire-. Mucho mejor ahora, ¿verdad?

Zafiro sacudió la cabeza maravillado.

-¿Cómo sabías lo que tenías que hacer? -le preguntó a su hermano.

-No lo sabía -contestó Darien-, pero esta tarde Serena estaba ocupada y... ¿Te importaría decirme por qué te interesa esto tanto?

Zafiro dudó y negó con la cabeza.

-Por simple curiosidad -contestó.

Darien no le creyó.

-¿Está Esmeralda...?

-A su debido tiempo, hermanito, a su debido tiempo -contestó Zafiro volviendo a la cocina.

Si Darien no se equivocaba, sería tío a principios del año siguiente y Esmeralda quería hacer el anuncio durante la cena.

Darien se alegró enormemente por su hermano y su cuñada, pero a la vez experimentó una gran sensación de tristeza. Él siempre había querido tener una familia, pero se iba a tener que conformar con ser el tío favorito de los hijos de sus hermanos.

Miró al niño que tenían en brazos. Tener un hijo significaba una gran responsabilidad, una responsabilidad que él no sabía si podría asumir jamás. ¿Qué ocurriría si sus decisiones resultaran erróneas por segunda vez? Ya había muerto una persona por su culpa.

No, no quería volver a correr ese riesgo nunca.

-Darien, ¿va todo bien? -quiso saber Serena yendo a buscarlo.

-No podría ir mejor -mintió Darien.

-Pareces... triste -dijo Serena acariciándole la mano.

Darien sintió una descarga eléctrica y la imperiosa necesidad de huir. La madre del pequeño que tenía en brazos era la mayor tentación a la que se había enfrentado en los últimos seis años.

Aquella mujer era buena, sensual y representaba todo lo que Darien no podría tener nunca.

-Toma -le dijo entregándole a Endi-. Ahora vuelvo para cenar. Tengo que... hacer un par de cosas antes.

Aun a sabiendas de que Serena lo estaba mirando como si fuera un extraterrestre, se giró y se metió en su despacho. Una vez a solas, se dirigió al ventanal y observó las montañas que se divisaban en el horizonte.

No le gustaba sentirse atraído por Serena Tsukino, pero hasta que su coche estuviera arreglado iba a tener que verla todos los días.

Mientras observaba a sus reses pastando, decidió que había encontrado la solución. Había suficiente trabajo en el rancho como para irse al amanecer y no volver hasta bien entrada la noche. Hasta que Serena y su hijo se fueran, iba a pasarse el día trabajando para mantener las distancias.

Era lo que tenía que hacer. Era la única manera de aferrarse a la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien -les dijo Serena a Esmeralda y a Zafiro, que estaban a punto de marcharse.

Esmeralda la abrazó.

-Yo también. Recuerda que, si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme. Sobre todo, si es para cuidar a Endi -sonrió.

-Gracias -contestó Serena sonriendo también.

Desde que Esmeralda había anunciado en el transcurso de la cena que Zafiro y ella iban a tener un hijo, la pareja no había dejado de interrogarla sobre cuestiones relacionadas con el embarazo, el parto y la lactancia.

Darien había estado extremadamente callado durante la conversación, pero como Serena no lo conocía mucho, no sabía si aquella era su forma de ser habitual.

Una vez a solas, se sintió extraña, Darien y ella estaban recogiendo la cocina y la situación se le antojaba de lo más... familiar.

-Tu hermano y tu cuñada son muy simpáticos -le dijo a Darien sinceramente mientras doblaba el mantel-. Tienes una familia maravillosa.

-Esmeralda es siempre así de encantadora -contestó Darien echando otro leño en la chimenea -y Zafiro se ha portado mejor que nunca -sonrió.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba muy unido a su familia y sintió envidia. Ella siempre había deseado haber tenido un hermano o una hermana, alguien con quien poder compartir recuerdos.

-Estoy muy cansada -dijo sintiéndose de repente más sola que nunca-. Me parece que Endi y yo nos vamos a ir a la cama -añadió haciendo el amago de tomar la silla de su hijo.

Darien se le adelantó.

-No deberías levantar pesos -la reprendió-. Estás haciendo demasiadas cosas.

-No, de verdad -protestó Serena bostezando.

-Ya, claro, y los burros vuelan -contestó Darien levantando la silla con facilidad y poniéndole la mano a Serena en la espalda.

-Lo cierto es que me ha parecido ver uno sobrevolando el cobertizo esta mañana -contestó Serena nerviosa al sentir su mano.

-Buen intento, pero no me lo creo -sonrió Darien-. Hoy has hecho demasiadas cosas.

-¿De verdad? El otro día me dijiste que no eras médico.

Aunque Darien tenía razón, aunque Serena sabía que se había excedido, no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

-¿Has hecho la carrera de medicina en estos dos días? -bromeó.

-No, pero me he leído el resto del libro -contestó Darien.

Serena sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

-¿Cuándo? -quiso saber.

-Cuando te quedaste dormida después de dar a luz -contestó Darien abriéndole la puerta de la habitación y dejándola pasar-. A ver si mañana no haces tantas cosas -añadió dejando a Endi en la cama.

-Darien -dijo Serena poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Quería darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ellos en los últimos días.

Le había dicho que era muy detallista, pero no le había dado las gracias de verdad.

Darien se giró hacia ella y Serena comenzó a decírselo, pero se interrumpió de repente al ver algo en sus ojos que la distrajo.

Parecía deseo, pero no quiso creerlo.

-Serena -dijo Darien acariciándole el pelo.

Fascinada por cómo había dicho su nombre, Serena lo observó mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Serena cerró los ojos y se agarró a su camisa.

No fue aquél un beso casto como el de aquella tarde, sino un beso apasionado que le llegó al alma. La lengua de Darien pidió paso y Serena no dudó en concedérselo, dejando que se introdujera en su boca y la explorara.

Darien la abrazó y Serena sintió que se perdía en aquel cuerpo tan grande.

Sin pensar en la locura que se había apoderado de ambos, Serena se apretó contra su pecho.

En aquel momento, Endi protestó, pues le tocaba comer de nuevo su llanto disipó la neblina sensual que se había creado entre ellos.

Darien fue el primero en apartarse.

-Perdona, Serena. No ha sido mi intención que esto sucediera -se disculpó mirándola-. Lo siento.

-Pues yo no -contestó Serena sinceramente.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué había dicho la verdad?

-Quiero decir... que...

Sentía que las mejillas le ardían. ¿Qué podía decir para arreglar la situación? Peor que haberlo admitido era que sentía que era la verdad. No se arrepentía de lo que acababa de suceder y eso le fastidiaba.

-No pasa nada, Serena. Tengo treinta y cuatro años, no soy un adolescente que no se sepa controlar -dijo Darien haciendo el amago de acariciarle el pelo, pero cambiando de opinión-. A partir de mañana, no me vas a ver mucho. La primavera es una de las temporadas de más trabajo en el rancho y voy a tener que hacer un montón de cosas.

Después de decir aquello, se giró y salió de la habitación.

Serena se quedó mirando cómo se cerraba la puerta. ¿Por qué se sentía como si la hubieran abandonado de nuevo? ¿Por qué la certeza de que Darien no quería nada con ella le hacía tener ganas de llorar?

Serena sacudió la cabeza e intentó hacerse a la idea. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la abandonaran. Cuando tenía cuatro años, su padre había encontrado a otra mujer y no había dudado en dejarlas a ella y a su madre como si jamás le hubieran importado. Diez años después, cuando los servicios sociales se pusieron en contacto con él tras la muerte de su madre, su padre le había vuelto a dar la espalda.

Tomó a su hijo en brazos y se aguantó las lágrimas. El abandono peor que había sufrido por parte de un hombre había sido, sin embargo, el de Diamante cuando le había dicho que iba a tener un hijo. Una cosa era que la rechazara a ella y otra que se desentendiera de Endi.

Pero todo aquello no explicaba su reacción ante el rechazo de Darien. Apenas se conocían y, además, a ella no le interesaba aquel hombre. No le interesaba ningún hombre. Los hombres no eran seres en los que se pudiera confiar cuando más se los necesitaba.

-Todo esto es culpa de las hormonas -dijo en voz alta-. A ver si se me pasa ya todo esto y puedo volver a la normalidad.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Darien salió del cobertizo, miró el cielo sin estrellas y anduvo hacia su casa.

Hacía un mes que esperaba todas las noches a que Serena apagara la luz de su habitación para dejar de trabajar y todas las mañanas se despertaba y se iba antes de que Serena se hubiera despertado.

Aun así, la había visto unas cuantas veces, pero, a excepción de las cenas de los domingos y algunas visitas de su hermano y su cuñada, había conseguido mantener las distancias.

Lo malo era que en lugar de sentirse aliviado, se sentía cada vez más atraído por ella.

Darien sacudió la cabeza ante su imbecilidad. Incluso había abandonado la idea de salir de marcha para pasar la noche con alguna jovencita porque algo en su cabeza le había advertido que lo único que iba a conseguir era terminar sintiéndose culpable por haber traicionado a Serena.

Aquello era completamente ridículo.

-Estás fastidiado, Chiba -se dijo mientras subía las escaleras del porche.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. Como de costumbre, Serena le había dejado la luz encendida, pero en lugar de estar ya en su habitación, estaba allí, dormida sobre la mesa con los papeles de su ansiado campamento alrededor.

Darien tragó saliva y se acercó a ella.

-¿Serena?

-Mmm...

-Estarás más cómoda en tu cama.

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente y Darien volvió a tragar saliva al imaginársela despertándose así a su lado tras una noche de...

-Te estaba esperando -dijo Serena incorporándose y apartándose el pelo de la cara Te quería consultar una cosa.

Darien miró el reloj y se sintió culpable por haberla tenido esperando. Tendría que madrugar a la mañana siguiente para ocuparse de su hijo y eran casi las doce de la noche.

-¿De qué se trata? -le preguntó Darien apartándole un mechón de pelo.

-Frank me ha dicho que hay una pieza del coche que no termina de llegar y necesito ir a Laramie mañana por la mañana. No te lo pediría si no fuera realmente importante -añadió dubitativa-. ¿Te importaría dejarme una de tus furgonetas?

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Necesitas ir al médico?

-No, ya fuimos con Esmeralda la semana pasada. Lo que ocurre es que me ha llamado el abogado de mi abuelo y me ha dicho que hay un problema con la herencia y que tenemos que vernos.

-¿Te ha dicho cuál es el problema? -preguntó Darien rezando para que no fuera nada grave.

-Se lo he preguntado, pero no me lo ha dicho. Se ha limitado a insistir en que quería hablar conmigo en persona para explicarme las nuevas condiciones del testamento -contestó Serena frunciendo el ceño-. No me dijo nada cuando se puso en contacto conmigo por primera vez para hablarme del rancho ni hace cinco semanas cuando le dije que podía localizarme aquí.

Darien no sabía qué era lo que habría averiguado el abogado, pero no le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. Tras la muerte de Kenji, se había puesto en contacto con el bufete para preguntarles sobre la posibilidad de comprar su propiedad y le habían dicho que no habría ningún problema, siempre y cuando el heredero estuviera de acuerdo en vender, ya que el rancho estaba libre de deudas o impuestos.

-Yo voy a tener que ir a Laramie esta semana a comprar algunas cosas –dijo Darien-. Podría ir mañana y así te llevo. ¿A qué hora has quedado con el abogado?

-A ninguna en particular -contestó Serena bostezando-. Me ha dicho que vaya cuando quiera mañana por la mañana.

-¿A qué hora se despierta Endi?

-Muy pronto -contestó Serena volviendo a bostezar.

Darien se puso en pie y la miró. Al hacerlo, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla.

-¿Quedamos a las ocho para irnos?

Serena asintió. Darien la ayudó a guardar los papeles sobre el campamento, la tomó de la mano y la condujo escaleras arriba.

-Que duermas bien -le deseó dándole un beso en la frente-. Hasta mañana.

-No sé cuánto voy a tardar -dijo Serena mirando la entrada del edificio en el que estaba ubicado el bufete Greeley, Hartwell and Buford.

-No te preocupes por eso -contestó Darien apagando el motor y quitándose el cinturón de seguridad-. Endi y yo te esperaremos aquí mientras tú vas a ver qué tiene que decirte el letrado.

Serena asintió, tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

-Cruza los dedos para que no sea nada grave.

-Buena suerte -sonrió Darien.

Serena tenía miedo. Había hablado con el señor Greeley el día anterior y el abogado se había mostrado extremadamente evasivo ante sus preguntas.

Se presentó ante la recepcionista y se sentó a esperar en una incómoda silla.

Poco después, apareció un hombre que se dirigió a ella.

-¿Es usted la señorita Tsukino? -le preguntó.

-Sí -contestó Serena poniéndose en pie.

-Soy Gerald Greeley -se presentó el hombre sonriendo nervioso-. Pase a mi despacho, por favor, para que le pueda explicar este lío.

Serena estrechó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía y lo siguió con el corazón en un puño. De alguna manera, sabía que aquello no iba a ser fácil y que aquel abogado le iba a decir algo que no iba a ser agradable de oír.

-Siéntese, por favor -le indicó el señor Greeley.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Greeley? -quiso saber Serena sentándose en el borde de la silla-. Creí que estaba todo en orden.

-Nosotros también -contestó el abogado suspirando-, pero ayer por la mañana se produjo una situación con la que no habíamos contado.

Serena se dio cuenta de que el hombre se había puesto a sudar como si le diera miedo decirle lo que le tenía que decir.

-Dígame lo que ha sucedido y terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

-No se habrá casado usted por casualidad en este último mes, ¿verdad, señorita Tsukino? -preguntó el hombre esperanzado.

-No -contestó Serena mirándolo confusa-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque para poder heredar el rancho de su abuelo tiene que estar usted casada durante, por lo menos, dos años -le explicó el señor Greeley secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

Serena escuchó durante media hora las explicaciones del abogado. Cuando salió del edificio y se dirigió a la furgoneta donde la esperaban su hijo y Darien, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Cuando Serena abrió la puerta y se metió en el coche, Darien se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Serena estaba pálida y al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?

-La verdad es que no -contestó Serena riendo nerviosa.

Al ver que una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla, Darien se quiso morir.

-¿Qué ha pasado, cariño?

-Me acaban de decir que en tres meses el Estado se va a quedar con el rancho de mi abuelo y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo -le explicó.

-¿Pero no te lo había dejado a ti?

-Mi abuelo redactó dos testamentos y el último, redactado sólo unos días antes de morir, es el válido -contestó Serena mientras una segunda lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla.

-¿Y el señor Greeley no sabía eso? -quiso saber Darien ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-Mi abuelo hizo testamento ante el abogado de la residencia en la estaba ingresado porque el señor Greeley estaba fuera de la ciudad en aquellos momentos. El administrador de la residencia lo guardó por error junto a los documentos de otro paciente y no se han dado cuenta del error hasta que ese otro paciente ha muerto esta semana.

Darien ya no pudo más. Bajó del coche, lo rodeó, abrió la puerta del copiloto y tomó a Serena ante sus brazos.

Serena se dejó abrazar y dio rienda suelta las lágrimas. A Darien no le gustaba nada ver a una mujer llorar, pero los incontenibles sollozos de Serena le estaban rompiendo el alma.

Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo.

-Cuéntamelo todo -le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla-. Tal vez, entre los dos, se nos ocurra algo para que no pierdas el rancho.

-Lo cierto es que es muy sencillo -contestó Serena-. Si no me he casado para septiembre, el Estado se quedará con el rancho y no creo que eso vaya a suceder...

-¿Casarte? -preguntó Darien sorprendido.

Serena asintió.

-En el testamento dice que tengo que estar casada cuando reclame la propiedad como mía y que tengo que seguir dos años más en ese estado civil para que pongan las escrituras a mi nombre.

-¿Y cómo se le ocurre a tu abuelo hacer semejante locura? -quiso saber Darien sin poder comprender aquella ridícula condición.

-No lo ha hecho por mí -contestó Serena-. Mi abuelo ni siquiera sabía que yo existía.

Mi madre se fugó con mi padre y nunca más volvió aquí.

Darien asintió.

-Sí, me dijiste que tu abuelo y ella no se llevaban bien, pero yo creía que se habrían vuelto a ver.

-Por lo que yo sé, no fue así -contestó Serena apartándose de él lo suficiente como para sacar una carta del bolso-. Mira, toma, todo está explicado en esta carta, pero yo no termino de entenderlo.

Darien leyó la carta sin poder dar crédito a lo que leía. A Kenji se le debía de haber ido la cabeza antes de morir. Eso o era el mayor machista del mundo. En aquellos momentos, Darien no sabía qué pensar.

Kenji decía que, si su heredero era hombre, no tenía que cumplir ninguna condición. Sin embargo, si era mujer, debía estar casada durante dos años por lo menos antes de poder reclamar su rancho.

El testamento llegaba incluso a especificar que una mujer iba a necesitar a un marido para que la ayudara a poner el rancho en marcha para poder vivir de él. Si no se encontraba heredero, o si era una heredera y no estaba casada para cuando terminara el plazo estipulado, Kenji había estipulado que el bufete de abogados hiciera entrega de su propiedad al Estado.

-Se acabó mi idea de tener ciertos lazos que me unieran a mi familia a través del rancho... Adiós a mi sueño de abrir el campamento... -se lamentó Serena.

-Esto es inaceptable -dijo Darien devolviéndole la carta-. Nos casaremos este mismo fin de semana.

De repente, el tiempo se paró.

Darien no se podía creer que se acabara de ofrecer a casarse con ella, pero al mirarse en aquellos increíbles ojos color celeste comprendió que era lo único que podía hacer para ayudarla.

-¿Qué has dicho? -consiguió decir Serena mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-He dicho que nos casaremos este mismo fin de semana -repitió Darien.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

-Primero, mi abuelo y sus estúpidas condiciones y, ahora, tú me vienes con éstas. ¿Qué os pasa a todos los hombres de Wyoming que estáis tan locos?

Darien le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Escúchame, Serena -le pidió dándose cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba-. Quieres heredar el rancho de tu abuelo para poder montar el campamento infantil, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no me puedo casar contigo para conseguirlo -contestó Serena con voz trémula.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, yo... no sé...

-¿Te ha dicho el abogado si hay alguna manera de ignorar esa condición?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-No, el señor Greeley me ha asegurado que ha estudiado todas las posibilidades y no hay otra manera de hacerlo. Tengo que estar casada para reclamar el rancho.

-Entonces, no tienes opción, Serena.

-Yo... eh... me lo tengo que pensar -contestó Serena masajeándose las sienes-. Todo esto es tan raro. No tengo trabajo ni casa y estoy a punto de perder lo único que me une a mi familia y mi sueño de abrir el campamento, pero si me caso contigo...

Darien entendía su dilema. En su situación, probablemente él estaría igual de preocupado que ella. Después de lo que le había ocurrido a Rei, se había jurado no casarse jamás para no tener que correr el riesgo de ser responsable del bienestar de otra persona.

Pero aquello era diferente. Serena y él no se iban a casar por amor y él no iba a tener que tomar decisiones sobre ella y su hijo. Llevarían vidas separadas y, en todo caso, mantendrían relaciones sexuales de vez en cuando para satisfacer sus necesidades.

No habría problema en ello pues estarían casados y, además de legal, sería incluso moral.

-Piénsatelo mientras volvemos a casa -le dijo cerrando la puerta y montándose en el coche-. Te prometo que entre los dos vamos a solucionar esta situación. No voy a permitir que pierdas tus tierras.

Serena dio el pecho a Endi y lo acostó. Acto seguido, tomó aire y bajó las escaleras para hablar con Darien.

Desde la conversación que habían tenido en el aparcamiento, Serena no había dejado de pensar en las condiciones del testamento de su abuelo y en la propuesta que Darien le había hecho para ayudarla.

Mientras cruzaba el amplio vestíbulo, se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las piernas. A pesar de lo tentadora que era la propuesta de Darien, no la iba a aceptar.

Había aprendido por las malas que no se podía confiar en los hombres y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Aunque significara tener que renunciar a su sueño de montar el campamento infantil, no podía aceptar la propuesta de Darien.

Al llegar a la puerta de su despacho, tomó aire y llamó.

-¿Estás ocupado?

-No -sonrió Darien-. Pasa y siéntate.

Serena entró y se sentó en la butaca que había frente a su mesa.

-He tomado una decisión -anunció.

-Dime -dijo Darien enarcando una ceja.

-Te agradezco muchísimo la propuesta que me has hecho para que no me quiten el rancho, pero no puedo permitir que hipoteques tu vida durante dos años –contestó Serena a toda velocidad para no cambiar de opinión.

Darien se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

-Serena, a mí no me parece hipotecar mi vida. Para mí, sería ayudarte a ti y a un montón de niños que llevan una vida muy difícil.

Serena se puso en pie y comenzó a pasearse por el despacho. No podía permitir que la confundiera.

-¿Y si conocieras a alguien? Estarías atado a mí. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

-No voy a conocer a nadie -contestó Darien tan seguro de sí mismo que Serena se sorprendió.

-Eso nunca se sabe, Darien.

-Yo sí lo sé-insistió él con serenidad-. Te doy mi palabra de que, mientras estemos casados, ni siquiera miraré a otra mujer.

-Pero nuestro matrimonio lo sería sólo de puertas para fuera -le aclaró Serena.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

-Así, las cosas serían más sencillas.

Aquella no era la respuesta que Serena esperaba oír. ¿Estaba dispuesto Darien a permanecer durante dos años en estado de celibato? ¿Cómo demonios podía estar tan tranquilo hablando de matrimonio aunque no fuera de verdad?

-¿Por qué me quieres ayudar, Darien? -preguntó Serena con cierto recelo-. ¿Qué sacas tú de todo esto?

-Nada -contestó Darien-. Sólo quiero que Endi y tú tengáis lo que es vuestro y, de paso, ayudo a unos cuantos niños que lo necesitan.

-¿Lo haces sólo por eso?

A Serena le costaba creer que alguien estuviera dispuesto hacer un sacrificio así por una persona a la que apenas conocía.

Darien asintió y le tomó las manos.

-Quiero ayudarte, Serena -le aseguró tomándola de la cintura- y la única manera que tengo de hacerlo es casándome contigo.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. No podía creérselo. Estaba considerando seriamente aceptar su oferta a pesar de que se había prometido no volver a confiar en un hombre en su vida.

Como si Darien hubiera presentido lo que estaba pensando, sonrió.

-¿Qué me dices, Serena? -le susurró al oído-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, conservar el rancho de tu abuelo y poder ayudar a esos niños, o me vas a decir que no te casas conmigo y lo vas a perder todo?

Serena no podía pensar teniéndolo tan cerca. Sentía su aliento en el cuello y aquello le estaba haciendo sentir un inmenso calor por todo el cuerpo.

-No sé qué hacer... -confesó con voz trémula.

-Di que sí, Serena -dijo Darien besándole el cuello.

-Pero...

Darien la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-Sí -insistió.

-Sí -tartamudeó Serena por fin sin poderse creer que acabara de acceder a casarse con Darien Chiba.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Darien se puso las manos en las caderas mientras escrutaba el trastero en busca del viejo baúl. Tenía que estar por allí. Su padre había recogido todas las cosas de su madre poco después de su muerte y, por lo que Darien sabía, no las había vuelto a tocar en veintisiete años.

Por fin, lo vio en un rincón. Apartó unas cuantas cajas con adornos de Navidad y allí estaba. Lo abrió e inmediatamente el olor a jazmín le recordó a la mujer que le había dado la vida.

Su madre había muerto cuando él solo tenía siete años, pero Darien todavía recordaba sus dulces caricias, sus besos de buenas noches y el olor de su perfume de jazmín cuando lo abrazaba.

Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de que su padre se había esmerado con sus tres hijos y se había desvivido para ser padre y madre a la vez, Darien sabía que se habían perdido muchas cosas al no tenerla a ella.

Darien se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a rebuscar. Se sintió un poco culpable. Era como si estuviera invadiendo la intimidad de su madre, pero de alguna manera se tranquilizó sabiendo que a ella le parecería bien lo que iba hacer.

Al ver la bolsa de plástico blanca al fondo del baúl, sonrió. La sacó, volvió a meter todo lo demás, cerró el baúl y bajó al salón.

-¿Serena?

-Estoy en la cocina.

Cuando Darien entró, se la encontró metiendo un redondo de carne en el horno.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y se le habían escapado unos cuantos mechones de pelo de la coleta.

Nunca la había visto tan guapa.

-No sé si te estará bien de talla, pero si es así podrías ponértelo el domingo -sonrió entregándole la bolsa.

Serena se quedó mirando la bolsa unos segundos y luego lo miró a él.

-¿Era de tu madre?

Darien asintió y, de repente, no supo si había hecho bien ofreciéndole el vestido de novia de su madre para la pequeña ceremonia que habían organizado para el domingo.

Lo había hecho porque sabía que Serena no tendría dinero para comprarse uno y rechazaría la idea de que se lo comprara él, pero quizás a las mujeres no les gustará ponerse ropa de otras mujeres.

-Si no quieres ponértelo, lo entenderé –le dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo-. Había pensado que...

-No, claro que me lo pondré -contestó Serena acariciando la bolsa de plástico como si fuera preciosa y frágil-. Será un honor para mí ponérmelo, Darien, pero... ¿no crees que deberías guardarlo para cuando te cases de verdad?

-Ésta va a ser la única vez que me voy a casar -le espetó Darien.

Se arrepintió de haber sonado tan brusco, pero no estaba dispuesto a explicarle a Serena su decisión ni las razones que lo habían llevado a tomarla. Era demasiado complicado y no quería que Serena supiera que él había sido el culpable de la muerte de Rei.

-Yo también -contestó Serena sorprendiéndolo-. Después de lo de Diamante, decidí que es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada. No lo digo sólo por mí sino, sobre todo, por mi hijo. No quiero que ningún hombre le pueda hacer el daño que mi padre me hizo a mí.

Darien sintió como si un gigante le estuviera aplastando el corazón. No podía imaginarse a nadie tratando mal a Serena y al Endi.

No pudo contenerse más y la abrazó.

-No tendrás que preocuparte por eso mientras estés conmigo, cariño –le aseguró-. Te prometo que jamás permitiré que os hagan daño ni a ti ni al niño, que siempre estaré allí para vosotros.

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Por lo menos durante los próximos dos años?

-Por lo menos -contestó Darien besándola.

Darien no quería ponerse a pensar en lo que iba a durar su matrimonio ni en las razones que lo habían provocado. En aquellos momentos, prefería sentir su cuerpo cerca, su olor y sus suspiros, que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Besándola con pasión exploró la boca de aquella mujer que en dos días iba a convertirse en su esposa. Aquel pensamiento hizo que le hirviera la sangre y le ardiera la entrepierna.

Cuando Serena le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se apretó contra él, Darien creyó que le iban a fallar las piernas. Sintió sus pechos firmes y voluminosos y el calor de su bajo vientre contra su erección.

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

Con movimientos lentos, llegó hasta sus pechos, los acarició y jugueteó con sus pezones a través de la blusa. La recompensa que obtuvo fue un gemido de placer por parte de Serena.

Darien no recordaba haber estado tan excitado en la vida.

Se dio cuenta de que, si dejaban que las cosas avanzaran, no iba a ser capaz de pararlas, así que dejó de besarla y se apartó.

Miró a Serena, que le pareció más dulce que nunca, y decidió que no estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella, que todavía corría el peligro de tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su dormitorio y, aunque se moría por hacerlo, ella no estaba todavía preparada.

-Tengo que... ir a ver qué tal está el nuevo potro -anunció yendo hacia la puerta-. Si necesitas ayuda con el vestido, seguro que Esmeralda estará encantada de echarte una mano.

Sin esperar una contestación, salió al porche y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Si tenía alguna duda, la acababa de disipar. No se iban a casar por amor, pero había entre ellos una atracción que no se podía negar. Era imposible vivir juntos, bajo el mismo techo, sin que sucediera lo inevitable.

No era cuestión de si iban a hacer el amor o no. Era cuestión de cuándo lo iban a hacer.

-Desde la primera vez que os vi juntos, supe que Darien y tú estabais hechos el uno para el otro -dijo Esmeralda ayudando a Serena a ponerse el vestido de novia de la madre de Darien.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Serena preguntándose de dónde se habría sacado su futura cuñada aquella impresión.

Esmeralda asintió y comenzó a abrocharle los diminutos botones, desde la cintura hasta el cuello.

-Sí, es por cómo os miráis.

Serena tragó saliva. No le gustaba nada no poder contarle a Esmeralda la verdadera razón por la que se iba a casar con su cuñado, pero Darien y ella habían decidido que, cuanta menos gente lo supiera, mejor.

Darien tenía razón al decir que era un asunto que sólo los incumbía a ellos, pero aquello no impedía que Serena se sintiera culpable por no contárselo a Esmeralda.

-¿Han vuelto Seiya y Zafiro ya de Nashville? -preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Han llegado hace una hora -contestó Esmeralda acabando de abrocharle los botones-. Oh, Serena, estás preciosa -añadió mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

Serena se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero y suspiró. Aquel vestido era maravilloso. Era una creación sencilla, femenina y elegante, de seda blanca y encaje antiguo.

Serena jamás había soñado con tener un vestido de novia tan bonito. Lo cierto era que jamás había soñado con casarse así.

-A mí me parece que estoy absurdamente asustada -rió nerviosa.

Esmeralda asintió mientras le ponía unos cuantos capullos de rosas blancas en el pelo.

-Es normal que las novias estén nerviosas -la tranquilizó-. Darien se va a quedar con la boca abierta cuando te vea.

-¿Tú crees?

Tal vez, si se hubieran conocido en otro momento, en otras circunstancias, la historia entre Darien y ella podría haber sido diferente.

-Estoy segura -sonrió Esmeralda-. En cuanto te vea, va a querer tomarte en brazos y subirte otra vez aquí antes de la ceremonia-. Como todo ha sido tan rápido, no he tenido tiempo de organizarle una despedida de soltera -añadió sacando una caja de una bolsa.

Serena frunció el ceño al ver que era una caja de una tienda de lencería.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Oh, una cosita para que vuestra noche de bodas sea un poco más... a ver cómo lo digo... interesante -sonrió Esmeralda.

Serena abrió la caja y, al ver su contenido, se sonrojó. Se trataba de un minúsculo salto de cama de encaje blanco. También había un libro de masajes sensuales y un frasco de aceite corporal.

-¡Madre mía! -exclamó.

-Espero que te guste -dijo Esmeralda-. A mí me regalaron algo parecido y te puedo asegurar que a Zafiro le encantó. A mí me gustó mucho su reacción, sobre todo cuando le di el masaje con el aceite -confesó sonrojándose ligeramente.

¿Esmeralda creía que se iba a poner aquello delante de Darien aquella misma noche? ¿Y quería que le diera un masaje?

Serena tragó saliva. Con sólo pensarlo, se había excitado, pero no podía decirle a Esmeralda que aunque se habían besado unas cuantas veces no había entre ellos noches de pasión.

Notó que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y que sentía un inmenso vacío en el pecho, pero Darien y ella habían llegado a un acuerdo y habría que cumplirlo.

Entonces, ¿por qué el pensar que no iban a compartir lo que compartían los demás matrimonios la hacía sentir tan mal? ¿Por qué la hacía sentirse tan sola? Eso era lo que ella quería, ¿no?

-Gracias, Esmeralda -contestó dejando la caja en el armario-. A cualquier hombre que se precie, le encantaría ver así a su mujer.

Cuando su hermano pequeño puso en marcha la música, Darien sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Seis años atrás, se había prometido a sí mismo no casarse nunca, no ser nunca responsable del bienestar de otra persona.

Aun así, allí estaba, esperando a que Serena bajara las escaleras y se reuniera con él ante la chimenea para que el reverendo pudiera convertirlos en marido y mujer.

Darien se recordó que aquélla era la única manera de que Serena no perdiera lo que era suyo. Aun así, tuvo que meterse el dedo en el cuello de la camisa para intentar aflojárselo un poco y poder respirar con más facilidad.

-Relájate, hermano -dijo Zafiro-. Casarte es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida. ¿Has visto alguna vez a una mujer más guapa que Esmeralda? -añadió al ver aparecer a su esposa con Endi en lo alto de la escalera.

. Darien abrió la boca para contestarle que parecía un adolescente, pero no le salieron las palabras porque, en aquel momento, apareció Serena.

Llevaba el pelo suelto y lo miraba como si fuera la única persona que hubiera en la habitación. Con el vestido de novia de su madre y una sencilla rosa blanca en las manos, estaba preciosa.

Darien tragó saliva y se quedó mirando a la mujer con la que se iba a casar.

-Esmeralda es casi tan guapa como Serena -contestó por fin.

-Me están entrando náuseas -murmuró Seiya—. Sois los dos un horror.

-Da gracias de que no te hemos puesto delante de ellas bajando las escaleras tirando pétalos de rosa -bromeó Darien sin dejar de mirar a Serena.

-Ya, claro -contestó su hermano pequeño-. Lo que sí tengo muy claro es que jamás me voy a enamorar como vosotros.

-Algún día te tocará -le advirtió Zafiro adelantándose para esperar a su esposa y a Endi junto al fuego.

Darien sintió que el corazón le latía aceleradamente y temió que las rodillas le fueran a fallar a medida que Serena se acercaba a él. Sin embargo, cuando Serena llegó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre la suya, lo invadió una maravillosa sensación de calma que no se supo explicar.

-Estás preciosa -le dijo sinceramente mirándola a los ojos.

Serena sonrió y a Darien le pareció que su sonrisa iluminaba la estancia.

-Yo estaba precisamente pensando en lo guapo que estás tú -le dijo.

-¿Estás preparada? -le preguntó Darien colocándole la mano sobre su brazo.

Serena tomó aire y asintió.

-Creo que sí.

Darien la condujo ante el reverendo Hill, miró a Endi, que dormía en brazos de Esmeralda, y luego a su madre. Estaba a punto de hacerse cargo de una mujer y de su hijo, pero en lugar de sentir miedo, sentía una gran satisfacción que no podía explicarse.

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer... -comenzó el reverendo Hill.

A medida que la ceremonia transcurría, Darien se fue sintiendo culpable. No le gustaba mentir y, menos, en algo tan sagrado. No tenía ningún problema en honrar y respetar a Serena, pero acababa de prometer amarla hasta que la muerte los separara.

Tragó saliva. Deberían haber escrito las promesas ellos. Así, no tendrían que haber mentido.

Sin embargo, cuando la oyó prometer amarlo, honrarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separara, se sintió el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

La idea de tenerla a su lado durante toda la vida lo hacía inmensamente feliz. En aquellos momentos, prefirió no pensar en que su matrimonio tenía fecha de caducidad.

Cuando el estoico y anciano reverendo pidió las alianzas, Darien le entregó los anillos que había comprado en Laramie el día anterior.

El reverendo le devolvió la más pequeña y le indicó que debía ponérsela a Serena al tiempo que pronunciaba las palabras por las que la tomaba como su esposa.

-Con este anillo... -dijo Darien mirándola a los ojos- yo te desposo.

-¿Cuándo las has comprado? -susurró Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ayer -contestó Darien besándole la mano.

El reverendo Hill le entregó a Serena la otra alianza y Serena se la puso a Darien repitiendo las mismas palabras que él acababa de pronunciar mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla.

-Por el poder que me ha sido concedido en nombre de Dios y del Estado, os declaro marido y mujer -concluyó el reverendo-. Puede besar a la novia.

Serena aguantó el aliento mientras Darien le apartaba la lágrima con el pulgar y se inclinaba hacia ella para sellar su unión con un beso que la hizo sentirse como si estuviera dando vueltas en un torbellino.

Acababa de prometer amar a aquel hombre y vivir con él pasara lo que pasara.

¿Cómo iba a separarse de él en dos años?

-Déjala que respire -rió Zafiro dándole una palmadita a Darien en el hombro-. Bienvenido al mundo de los casados.

Cuando Darien se apartó y la miró a los ojos, Serena sintió una descarga eléctrica ante lo que vio en su rostro. Si no hubiera sabido que era imposible, habría pensado que Darien quería...

-Si este bobo no cumple tus expectativas, dímelo para que le zurremos entre los dos -sonrió Zafiro abrazando a su nueva cuñada.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -sonrió Serena.

Los Chiba eran una familia realmente maravillosa y a Serena no le gustaba engañarlos. Que creyeran que su matrimonio era para toda la vida y estaba basado en el amor y la devoción le dolía.

-Me toca a mí besar a la novia -dijo Seiya apartando a Zafiro y haciendo como si la fuera a besar en la boca.

Darien carraspeó en ese preciso instante y su hermano pequeño se limitó a besarla en la mejilla.

-Encantado de conocerte, Serena. Bienvenida a la familia.

Cuando su cuñado pequeño le dijo aquello lo que más ansiaba Serena en la vida, tener una familia no pudo evitar ponerse muy triste.

Aunque su apellido era ya Chiba, era todo una farsa.

Darien sintió que le pasaba algo y la tomó de la cintura.

-Endi y tú ya formáis parte de nuestra familia -le aseguró.

-Gracias -fue todo lo que Serena pudo contestar mientras luchaba por no llorar.

El reverendo se aseguró de que los testigos firmaran, dio la enhorabuena a los recién casados y se marchó.

-Zafiro -dijo Esmeralda tras dejar a Endi en su silla-, Seiya y tú vigilad al bebé mientras yo me ocupo de todo en la cocina -les indicó-. Vosotros dos, tomaos un respiro antes de las fotos y de la tarta -añadió mirando a Darien y a Serena.

-¿Fotos? -preguntó Darien tan sorprendido como Serena.

-¿Tarta? -preguntó Serena dándose cuenta de las molestias que se había tomado su cuñada.

Esmeralda sonrió y asintió.

-Cuando celebréis vuestro cincuenta aniversario, os hará ilusión tener fotografías de este día y no será oficial hasta que no hayáis cortado la tarta.

A Serena no le dio tiempo ni a preguntarle a su cuñada si quería que la ayudara en la cocina pues, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Esmeralda había desaparecido.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Darien mientras sus hermanos vigilaban a Endi sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-No lo sé -contestó Serena sinceramente-. Me cuesta asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir en esta última hora.

Darien sonrió.

-Es como si te hubiera pasado un tren por encima, ¿verdad?

Serena asintió mirando a sus dos cuñados.

-Lo que menos gracia me hace es que los estamos engañando a todos.

-¿Ah, sí?

Serena lo miró perpleja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todo listo para las fotos y la tarta -anunció Esmeralda entrando de nuevo en el salón antes de que Darien pudiera contestar-. Zafiro, tú vete a por nuestra cámara-. Seiya, tú quedas encargado del bebé.

-¿Yo? -contestó Seiya alarmado-. Yo no entiendo nada de bebés.

-No tienes más que empujar la silla hasta la cocina. Confía en mí, no te va a morder.

-¿Seguro? No parece que le caiga muy bien.

-Siempre te pasa lo mismo -rió Zafiro tomando la cámara de fotos.

-Muchas gracias -contestó Seiya-. ¿Qué clase de impresión le voy a causar a nuestra nueva cuñada?

-Se acostumbrará, como el resto de nosotros -contestó Zafiro-. No te preocupes si el niño te muerde. No te va hacer nada porque no tiene dientes.

-Ahora que Esmeralda está embarazada, resulta que eres todo un experto en niños, ¿verdad? -se burló Seiya empujando la silla.

Darien tomó a Serena de la mano y la condujo por el pasillo.

-Vamos, terminemos cuanto antes con todo esto para que me pueda quitar este maldito traje.

Serena no se movió del sitio.

-Tenemos que hablar. No me ha quedado muy claro por qué has dicho que no los estamos engañando.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde -contestó Darien dándole un beso que la dejó sin aliento-. Ahora, sonríe, cariño. Es el día de tu boda.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

Durante la siguiente media ahora, Serena se sintió como si estuviera viviendo un sueño. Darien desempeñaba a la perfección el papel del novio solícito mientras Zafiro, siguiendo las instrucciones de Esmeralda, les hacía tantas fotografías que Serena se preguntó si dejaría algún día de ver lucecitas.

-Ha llegado el momento de cortar la tarta -anunció su cuñada por fin.

-¿Te dedicabas a organizar bodas antes de casarte con Zafiro?-preguntó Serena mientras Esmeralda les enseñaba cómo se cortaba la tarta.

-No, trabajaba en una biblioteca -sonrió Esmeralda-, pero uno de mis libros favoritos era Cómo organizar una boda de ensueño.

-Ya se nota -rió Serena.

Tomó el cuchillo entre las manos, Darien colocó las suyas encima y, juntos, cortaron la tarta. Serena intentó ignorar la sensación que aquello le produjo, pero cuando, siguiendo la tradición le dio a probar un pedacito de tarta a su marido y Darien le lamió los dedos, Serena no pudo negarse a sí misma el agradable cosquilleo que se había apoderado de ella.

Era como si todas las células de su cuerpo estuvieran más vivas que nunca.

Al mismo tiempo le asaltaba la idea de que no debía olvidar que aquello era una farsa.

Tras tomarse la tarta, Esmeralda hizo que Zafiro y Seiya recogieran la cocina.

-Seiya va a dormir hoy en casa -anunció Esmeralda a continuación.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí -contestó Zafiro dándole un codazo a su hermano en las costillas.

Ah, sí, es verdad -sonrió Seiya mientras Serena se sonrojaba-. Por si estáis cansados y mañana por la mañana queréis dormir hasta tarde, no volveré hasta la hora de comer. Tengo que venir a recoger mis cosas porque me voy al rancho de Mitch.

-Te cuidaría al niño, pero como le estás dando el pecho sé que es imposible que te separes de él -dijo Esmeralda abrazando a Serena.

Serena asintió y la abrazó también.

-Gracias por todo, Esmeralda. De verdad, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho.

-Ahora, somos hermanas -contestó Esmeralda acercándose a su oído-. No te olvides de ponerte el salto de cama. Te aseguro que la reacción de Darien va a merecer la pena –añadió girándose hacia su marido y su cuñado pequeño-. Venga, vámonos, ya es hora de dejar a los recién casados solos.

En cuanto los tres salieron por la puerta, Endi lanzó un grito que indicaba claramente que quería volver a comer.

Serena le dio las gracias en silencio. Así, tendría un rato a solas para poder pensar. No todos los días se casaba una con un hombre guapísimo para pasar la noche de bodas sola.

-Luego vengo a por la silla -dijo tomando a Endi en brazos.

-Ya te la llevo yo -contestó Darien quitándose la corbata-. Mientras tú le das el pecho, yo me voy a cambiar.

-Yo también me debería cambiar -apuntó Serena-. Oh, no, se me ha olvidado decirle a Esmeralda que me ayudara con los botones de la espalda.

Darien se guardó la corbata en un bolsillo y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

-Ya te ayudo yo.

Antes de que a Serena le diera tiempo de contestar, Darien había tomado la silla de Endi con una mano y estaba subiendo las escaleras. Ayudó a Serena a subir sin que se pisara el vestido y le abrió la puerta de la habitación donde dormía con su hijo.

A continuación, mientras Serena dejaba a Endi sobre la cama, Darien dejó la silla junto a la ventana.

Al sentir sus manos en los hombros, Serena se quedó sin aliento y le pareció que tenía un millón de mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago.

Sentir cómo Darien le desabrochaba los botones era de lo más sensual.

-Vaya, qué pequeños son -exclamó su marido.

A medida que iba desabrochándolos, rozaba la piel de Serena y la hacía estremecerse. Al llegar a los últimos, los movimientos de Darien se tornaron más lentos. Serena estaba completamente excitada y le costaba pensar con claridad.

¿En qué demonios se había metido? ¿Se había vuelto loca casándose con aquel hombre?

Cada vez que Darien la tocaba, su cuerpo bullía de excitación. ¿Cómo iba a vivir durante dos años bajo el mismo techo que él sin dejarse llevar?

-Ya está -anunció Darien.

-Gracias -acertó a contestar Serena agarrándose el vestido para que no se le cayera.

Darien le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más sexy y la miró con aquellos increíbles ojos azules, haciendo que Serena sintiera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Serena, tenemos que hablar de...

Impaciente por comer, Endi se puso a llorar.

-Le tengo que dar el pecho -dijo Serena agradecida por la interrupción.

Sospechaba de lo que quería hablar Darien y necesitaba tiempo para tomar una decisión. Iban a tener que establecer una serie de normas para no caer en la tentación de hacer algo que complicara la situación.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de enfadarse por los gritos de Endi, Darien se inclinó sobre él y le acarició la tripita.

-Hasta luego, pequeño -le dijo yendo hacia la puerta-. Es tarde, ¿tú crees que se quedara dormido? -añadió volviéndose hacia ella.

-Sí... -contestó Serena tragando saliva supongo.

Darien asintió.

-Bien, así tendremos tiempo para... hablar.

Tras cambiarse de ropa, Darien se acercó a la puerta de Serena con las botas en la mano.

Aturdido y excitado por el proceso de desabrocharle el vestido de novia, se le había olvidado decirle que la esperaba en el despacho.

Era importante que hablaran sobre ciertos aspectos de su enlace matrimonial.

Quería aclararle que no se responsabilizaría de las decisiones que Serena tomara en aras de su propio bienestar y del de su hijo.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó un segundo antes de abrir.

-Serena, te espero en el despacho...

Enmudeció de pronto y se le cayeron las botas al suelo al verla sentada en la mecedora con Endi en brazos. Se había quitado el traje de novia de su madre y se había puesto un vestido amarillo, que en aquellos momentos llevaba abierto hasta la cintura para que el niño pudiera mamar.

Era la escena más increíble que Darien había visto en sus treinta y cuatro años de vida.

-Darien, ¿qué haces? -le espetó Serena.

Al moverse bruscamente, el pezón se salió de la boca del bebé y Darien no pudo apartar la vista de él.

-Yo... eh... -carraspeó- venía a decirte que voy a estar en mi despacho.

Endi protestó por aquella brusca interrupción.

Darien tragó saliva mientras observaba cómo Serena lo volvía a poner en la posición correcta y se tapaba el pecho con una pequeña manta.

-¿Duele? -preguntó fascinado.

Serena lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

-Al principio, sí -contestó-, hasta que te acostumbras.

Darien se acercó, se arrodilló al lado de la mecedora y retiró la manta. Al ver que Serena no se lo impedía, estiró el cuello y observó cómo Endi succionaba el pecho de su madre.

-He visto muchas veces a los animales dar de mamar a sus crías, pero ésta es la primera vez que veo a una mujer dar el pecho a su hijo -confesó-. Es precioso –añadió a pesar de que no solía ser un hombre proclive a expresar sus sentimientos.

Permanecieron todos en silencio durante varios minutos mientras Endi cenaba.

-Se ha quedado dormido -susurró Serena por fin.

Sin preguntar, Darien tomó a Endi en brazos mientras Serena se vestía.

-¿Lo meto en la cuna? -preguntó.

Serena asintió.

-Debería dormir hasta las cuatro o las cinco de la madrugada.

Darien depositó al pequeño en la cuna en la que habían dormido tres generaciones de su familia y observó cómo Serena lo arropaba con cariño.

-Las cosas han cambiado -dijo Darien tomándola de la mano y mirándola a los ojos.

-Esto no es muy inteligente por nuestra parte -contestó Serena.

-Puede ser que no -concedió Darien acariciándole la alianza como para recordarles a los dos que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

-Dijimos que nuestro matrimonio no iba a ser de verdad -le recordó Serena.

-Lo cierto es que fuiste tú la que dijo eso -le recordó Darien abrazándola de la cintura.

-Pero tú estuviste de acuerdo -apuntó Serena sin aliento.

-No, yo no dije eso -dijo Darien apoyando su frente en la de Serena-. Yo dije que probablemente sería lo mejor, pero no me comprometí a nada.

Serena no pudo responder porque Darien se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. La chispa que había surgido entre ellos el día en que se habían conocido estalló. Darien nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer como deseaba a Serena.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y sus cuerpos se apretaron el uno contra el otro. Al sentir su erección, Serena suspiró de placer.

-¿Crees sinceramente, cariño, que vamos a poder vivir dos años juntos sin hacer el amor? -preguntó Darien.

Serena cerró los ojos un momento, los volvió a abrir y le acarició el pelo de la nuca.

-Deberíamos intentarlo -contestó.

-Dos años es mucho tiempo -dijo Darien apretándola contra sí para que sintiera lo mucho que la deseaba-. ¿De verdad que quieres que no consumemos el matrimonio?

-Me debo de haber vuelto loca porque no sé qué contestarte -confesó Serena temblando.

-¿Qué quieres, Serena? -preguntó Darien acariciándole los pechos.

-Quiero que me vuelvas a besar, Darien -contestó Serena al sentir sus pulgares sobre los pezones.

-Será un placer -dijo él deshaciéndole la coleta en la que Serena llevaba recogido el pelo-. Y te prometo que me voy a cerciorar de que lo sea también para ti.

Serena cerró los ojos y Darien la volvió a besar. Fue un beso que la dejó sin aliento y sin el poco sentido común que le quedaba. Serena se negaba a pensar en aquellos momentos si consumar su matrimonio era una locura o no, o en que en dos años todo habría terminado.

La necesidad de sentirse deseada y querida por él era mucho más fuerte que las posibles complicaciones a las que se tuvieran que enfrentar más tarde.

Sintió las manos de Darien en la espalda y se estremeció. Cuando Darien se adentró en su boca, Serena tuvo que agarrarse a su camisa pues le flaquearon las piernas.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora, cariño? -sonrió Darien mirándola con aquellos increíbles ojos azules.

Serena tomó aire para intentar que se le calmara el pulso.

-Creo que no quiero que pares.

Al oírlo reír, sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Yo tampoco quiero parar -confesó Darien-. ¿Estás tomando algún método anticonceptivo?

-Eh... no. Lo cierto era que no entraba en mis planes casarme y, mucho menos, hacer el amor -contestó Serena mientras Darien le daba besos por el cuello.

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo -le aseguró mirándola a los ojos.

Acto seguido, la tomó de la mano y conectó el auricular que les permitía oír a Endi.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a mi habitación? -propuso.

Mientras Darien la conducía por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, Serena se concentró en los golpes que le daba el corazón contra el pecho.

Una vez que hubieran hecho el amor, no habría marcha atrás. Su matrimonio sería de verdad y las cosas serían mucho más complicadas. ¿Era aquello lo que ella de verdad quería?

¿Y qué pasaría al cabo de dos años? ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que siguieran juntos?

-No pasa nada, Serena -le dijo Darien encendiendo la lámpara de la mesilla y dejando el auricular sobre ella-. No te quiero obligar a hacer nada -le aseguró tomándole la cara entre las manos-. Si quieres que paremos ahora mismo, paramos.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y supo que no quería parar. Aunque se arrepintiera durante toda su vida, quería continuar. Quería sentir sus manos por todo el cuerpo, quería sus besos y el calor de su sexo.

-No, no quiero parar -contestó sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la tranquilidad de su voz.

Darien la besó con una ternura que hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

-Te prometo que no te vas arrepentir, cariño -dijo comenzando a desabrocharle el vestido.

-Te advierto que todavía no he adelgazado todo lo que tengo que adelgazar después del embarazo -dijo Serena con timidez.

-Me gustas tal y como estás -contestó Darien mirándola con intensidad-. Me gustan las mujeres con curvas.

-También tengo estrías -añadió Serena.

-Yo también tengo cicatrices, cariño -contestó Darien terminando de desabrocharle el vestido y acariciándole los pechos-. No te das cuenta de lo increíblemente sexy que eres, ¿verdad?

-Yo nunca he... nunca me he considerado sexy -confesó Serena mientras Darien le desabrochaba el sujetador.

-Pues deberías hacerlo -le dijo él bajándole hasta la cintura las mangas del vestido y los tirantes del sujetador-. Eres una de las mujeres más deseables que he visto en mi vida.

Al sentir sus manos duras sobre sus pechos, Serena sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón y que se derretía por dentro como si estuviera hecha de mantequilla.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las sensaciones.

-¿Te gusta? -quiso saber Darien besándola en la frente mientras jugueteaba con sus pezones.

-Sí -acertó a contestar Serena.

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a Darien. Al terminar, la abrió y miró impresionada.

Darien Chiba tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

Tenía un torso musculado y fuerte y unos abdominales marcados y atravesados por una fina hilera de vello oscuro que se adentraba más allá de la cinturilla de los pantalones vaqueros.

-Eres impresionante -susurró acariciándole el pecho.

Lo miró a los ojos y, al ver el intenso deseo que había en ellos, sintió un agradable cosquilleo en la entrepierna.

Sin mediar palabra, Darien se inclinó sobre ella y realizó el mismo trayecto por sus pechos con la lengua que había realizado con sus manos.

Serena comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

-Tú sí que eres impresionante -murmuró Darien-. Quiero verte completamente desnuda.

-Yo también te quiero ver a ti desnudo -contestó Serena estremeciéndose.

Darien sonrió y la ayudó a quitarse el vestido.

-Me toca -anunció Serena.

Darien asintió.

Serena le desabrochó el botón del vaquero y deslizó la cremallera con cuidado sobre su erección. Fascinada, admiró el bulto que escondía el algodón blanco y no pudo evitar tocarlo.

-Cariño, tienes toda la noche por delante para hacer que eso baje -gimió Darien.

-Eso suena interesante -contestó Serena con voz grave.

-Te puedo asegurar que no nos vamos a aburrir -sonrió Darien desnudándose por completo.

Se quitó la camisa, los vaqueros, los calcetines y, por supuesto, los calzoncillos. A continuación, se irguió ante ella como una estatua perfecta.

Serena pensó que nunca había visto nada tan perfecto como Darien Chiba. Tenía unos hombros increíblemente anchos, brazos musculosos y piernas atléticas. Parecía un dios griego.

Bueno, un dios griego con una potente erección.

Darien se acercó a ella, deslizó los pulgares bajo la cinturilla de sus braguitas y se las quitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Serena se sintió de repente tímida y vulnerable.

-¿Te importaría que apaguemos la luz? -preguntó.

-¿Por qué, cariño?

-Porque no estoy muy...

-Estás perfecta -la interrumpió Darien-. Por si no te acuerdas, ya te he visto así en otra ocasión.

Serena se sonrojó por completo.

-Olvídate de la noche en la que nació Endi. No fue mi mejor momento.

-¿Cómo la voy a olvidar? Fue una de las noches más bonitas de mi vida –contestó Darien sorprendiéndola con sus palabras.

-¿De verdad?

Darien sonrió y asintió.

-Las mujeres siempre me habéis parecido unos seres muy especiales, pero al ayudarte a traer al mundo a tu hijo me di cuenta de lo fuertes y valientes que sois. Realmente te admiro, Serena.

Serena no supo qué decir y, además, Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Era como si hubiera una corriente eléctrica entre ellos qué los cargara con una necesidad física como jamás había experimentado.

-Es tan maravilloso sentirte tan cerca que me podría pasar así toda la vida –dijo Darien.

Serena le pasó los brazos por los hombros y sonrió.

-Espero que seas tan fuerte como pareces porque creo que me voy a desmayar.

Aquello hizo reír a Darien.

-Me encanta esta postura, pero creo que vamos a estar mucho mejor cuando esté dentro de ti -dijo soltándola un momento y apartando la colcha de la cama. Acto seguido, la tomó en brazos como si no pesara y la depositó en el centro de la cama.

Se tumbó a su lado y le acarició las estrías que tenía en la tripa.

-¿Son éstas las cicatrices a las que te referías?

Serena asintió.

-Espero que se me quiten pronto.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella y se las besó.

-Llévalas con orgullo, cariño. Son recuerdos de tu valentía.

La reverencia que percibió en su voz hizo que a Serena le diera un vuelco el corazón. Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, habría jurado que se estaba enamorando de él.

Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con tanta pasión que la hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás. A continuación, deslizó la mano hasta su entrepierna y comprobó con satisfacción que estaba húmeda.

Serena sintió de repente la imperiosa necesidad de hacer lo mismo con él, así que encontró su erección y la acarició oyéndolo jadear de placer.

-Ten cuidado, cariño -dijo Darien-. Hace tiempo que no estoy con una mujer y no quiero que esto termine antes de empezar.

-Por favor...

-¿Me quieres sentir dentro? -le preguntó Darien mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí -contestó Serena con voz entrecortada-. Por favor, Darien, hazme el amor.

Darien sonrió, se puso un preservativo y se colocó sobre ella.

Voy a intentar aguantar, pero no te prometo nada porque te deseo tanto que no sé si voy a poder -confesó colocándose entre sus piernas-. En el libro decía que, a veces, a las mujeres os duele hacer el amor por primera vez después de haber dado a luz -añadió apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara-. Si te duele lo más mínimo, quiero que me lo digas inmediatamente, ¿entendido?

Su preocupación por ella emocionó a Serena de una manera que jamás habría imaginado. Incapaz de hablar, asintió justo antes de que Darien se introdujera en su cuerpo de suavemente.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar de placer y disfrutó de su unión.

-Qué maravilla -exclamó Darien entrando hasta el final.

-Serena lo vio apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos y se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aguantar.

-¿Va todo bien? No te estaré haciendo daño, ¿verdad? -preguntó Darien abriendo los ojos y abrazándola.

-En absoluto, esto es maravilloso -contestó Serena sin aliento.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente segura -contestó Serena acariciándole la mejilla-. Hazme el amor, Darien.

Darien sonrió haciéndola sentir como la mujer más deseada del mundo y la besó.

A continuación, comenzó a cabalgar lentamente sobre ella y, en poco tiempo, Serena sintió que el clímax estaba a punto de producirse.

Darien debió de darse cuenta de que ella estaba ya al límite y deslizó la mano para acariciarle entre las piernas. Serena se encontró de repente envuelta en una neblina de sensaciones increíbles.

Segundos después, sintió cómo el cuerpo de Darien se tensaba para derrumbarse a continuación sobre ella tras alcanzar también el clímax.

Lo abrazó y se mordió el labio inferior mientras intentaba controlar el sentimiento que se estaba formando en su interior.

Por su bien y por el de su hijo no podía enamorarse de Darien Chiba, no podía confiar en que él la correspondiera. Si lo hacía y resultaba que Darien la decepcionaba como su padre o como Diamante, no sabía si podría sobrevivir.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

Darien encontró por fin la fuerza para moverse, pero Serena se lo impidió.

-Peso demasiado, Serena.

-Me gusta tenerte cerca -susurró ella.

-A mí también me gusta tenerte cerca -rió

Darien besándole en la punta de la nariz-.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó viendo que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estoy... de maravilla -contestó Serena. -Entonces, ¿por qué estás llorando?

–quiso saber Darien secándole una lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla y rezando para que llorara de la emoción y no por algo desagradable. -Lloro porque hacer el amor contigo ha sido precioso -confesó Serena aliviándolo. -Menudo susto me has dado, cariño -sonrió

Darien.

De repente, oyeron los quejidos de Endi al otro lado del auricular.

-A lo mejor tiene hambre -comentó Serena incorporándose.

-Tú quédate aquí -dijo Darien poniéndose en pie-. Ya voy yo a ver qué le pasa.

Darien avanzó descalzo por el pasillo, entró en la habitación en la que Endi estaba llorando a pleno pulmón, sonrió y lo tomó en brazos. Lo cierto era que le gustaba cómo olía.

-Gracias por no habernos interrumpido antes, pequeño -le dijo acariciándole la espalda.

Cuando volvió a entrar en su dormitorio, Serena estaba sentada en la cama con la sábana por debajo de los brazos tapando sus preciosos pechos.

-Supongo que tendrá hambre -comentó alargando los brazos para que se lo entregara.

-Espera un momento -contestó Darien.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ahora lo verás -contestó Darien colocando unas almohadas contra el cabecero de la cama-. ¿Estás cómoda, cariño?

-Sí -contestó Serena confundida.

-Bien -sonrió Darien apartando la sábana y dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

-Te voy a abrazar mientras das el pecho a Endi -añadió entregándole al niño.

Serena sintió que los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

-Eres un hombre muy especial, Darien Chiba.

-No, lo que pasa es que me gusta abrazarte -contestó él observando cómo Serena comenzaba a dar de mamar a su hijo-. ¿Serena?

-¿Sí?

-Quiero que Endi y tú os mudéis a esta habitación mañana por la mañana –le dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Lo cierto era que la quería junto a él.

-Pero nuestro matrimonio no es... -dijo Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ahora sí lo es -sonrió Darien.

Supuso que Serena se estaría haciendo las mismas preguntas que él, preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas. No era una cuestión de lógica sino de sentimiento.

Serena bostezó y Darien le dio un beso en la frente.

-Mañana por la mañana, me encargaré de traer la cuna aquí.

Serena cerró los ojos y se apretó contra él.

-Ya veremos -contestó somnolienta.

Darien la abrazó y se quedó mirándola a ella y al bebé. Ambos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

De repente, tuvo un sentimiento de posesión como jamás había experimentado y se dio cuenta de que quería protegerlos y cuidarlos.

Sintió que el corazón le latía como una locomotora desbocada y tomó aire. ¿Qué se había apoderado de él? No podía hacerse responsable de ninguno de ellos.

Seis años atrás, había quedado de manifiesto que sus juicios eran erróneos. ¿Qué pasaría si tomara una decisión equivocada y dañara su bienestar? Darien cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el cabecero. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle a Serena que su matrimonio era de verdad? ¿No sería que se había dejado llevar por el deseo y no había escuchado a su sentido común?

Volvió a tomar aire y lo soltó lentamente. Le hubiera gustado echarle la culpa de aquella situación al largo y frío invierno, pero lo cierto era que había tenido un mes y medio para salir a tener una aventura con otra mujer y no lo había hecho.

Se tragó el miedo que le estaba atenazando la garganta, abrió los ojos y los miró de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para vivir dos años con aquella mujer y con su hijo sin involucrarse todavía más con ellos?

Había intentado mantener las distancias, pero no había funcionado. Se había pasado días enteros trabajando desde el alba hasta el atardecer, pero lo único que había conseguido había sido llegar a la extenuación y pasarse las noches pensando en Serena.

Tal vez, compartir los días con ella y hacer el amor por la noche lo ayudara a quitársela de la mente. Por otra parte, corría el riesgo de aficionarse a aquella vida que siempre había querido, pero que no se atrevía a tener.

Le había prometido a Serena que la iba a ayudar a recuperar su rancho y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, pero no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo para vivir con ellos, desempeñar el papel de marido y padre y lograr no involucrarse emocionalmente.

Darien sacudió la cabeza confundido.

No tenía respuestas. Lo único que sabía era que debía intentarlo.

Por el bien de todos.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Serena vaciaba los cajones de ropa, se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta mudándose a la habitación de Darien?

La noche anterior, se había convertido en su esposa en todos los sentidos, pero aquello terminaría en cuanto cumpliera con las condiciones del testamento de su abuelo. Al pensar en ello, sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta.

-Cuando hayamos terminado de llevar la ropa, voy a guardar tus maletas en el desván -anunció Darien poniéndole las manos en los hombros-. Cuando venga Seiya, le voy a pedir que me ayude con la cuna. Así, sólo nos quedará subir lo que queda en tu coche.

Serena sintió un maravilloso escalofrío por la espalda cuando Darien la besó en el cuello.

-Muy bien -contestó-. ¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto? -añadió mirándolo a los ojos.

Darien se quedó varios segundos en, silencio.

-Serena, sinceramente no sé qué decirte -confesó-. No te oculto que te deseo –sonrió y es obvio que tú también me deseas a mí, pero quiero que sepas que aunque estés casada conmigo eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Yo no puedo decidir lo que es bueno para ti y para Endi.

-No estoy segura de poder hacerlo yo tampoco -contestó Serena sintiéndose repentinamente cansada e insegura de todo.

Darien le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

-Lo único que te puedo prometer es que os voy a cuidar y que jamás os haré daño intencionadamente.

Serena intentó sonreír.

-Al menos, durante los siguientes dos años.

La expresión de Darien se tornó de repente inescrutable.

-Por lo menos -asintió.

Se miraron a los ojos durante lo que se les antojó una eternidad, hasta que oyeron pasos en las escaleras.

-Darien, ¿dónde demonios estás? -dijo una voz masculina.

-En la habitación de invitados -contestó Darien dándole a Serena un beso en la nariz-. ¿Quieres que llevemos la cuna a mi habitación o has cambiado de opinión?

Serena asintió al recordar la dulzura con la que aquel hombre le había hecho el amor la noche anterior y cómo la había abrazado mientras ella daba el pecho su hijo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó Seiya entrando en la habitación-. ¿Qué tal está mi sobrino? -añadió acercándose a la cuna-. ¿Sigue sin tener dientes?

Al oír a su cuñado referirse a su hijo como su sobrino, a Serena se le formo un nudo en el pecho. Mientras estuviera casada con Darien, Endi iba a tener lo que ella siempre había anhelado: una familia.

-No, todavía no le han salido -sonrió Serena.

-Hermanito, me vas a tener que ayudar con un par de cosas antes de irte -le dijo Darien a su hermano.

Seiya sonrió.

-¿Sólo un par? Normalmente, sueles tener una lista enorme.

Aquello hizo reír a Darien, que empujó a su hermano hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde quieres que te dejemos las cosas que tienes en el coche? -le preguntó a Serena girándose hacia ella.

-Si mal no recuerdo, lo que queda en el coche son cosas de cocina –contestó Serena-. Por ahora, déjalas en la despensa.

-Muy bien -contestó Darien-. Venga, vamos, Seiya.

Mientras Serena terminaba de sacar su ropa y la de su hijo del armario, oyó las risas de los dos hermanos que se alejaban charlando por el pasillo.

-¿Serena?

Al oír su nombre, levantó la mirada y se encontró con Seiya en la puerta.

-¿Y Darien? ¿Pasa algo?

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

-No, todo va bien. Darien ha ido al coche.

-¿Necesitas algo? -le preguntó Serena viendo que no se iba.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo quería darte las gracias -contestó.

-¿Por qué?

-A veces, Zafiro y yo le damos quebraderos de cabeza a Darien, pero él nunca se queja porque es un buen hombre y tiene un gran corazón. Lo cierto era que quería darte las gracias porque le has hecho ser feliz de nuevo.

Antes de que a Serena le diera tiempo de preguntarle a su cuñado a qué se refería, Seiya se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo.

-¿Has terminado? -le preguntó Darien.

-Creo que sí -contestó Serena mirando a su alrededor.

Su mirada se posó en la caja de lencería que le había regalado Esmeralda.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Eh... es... un regalo de Esmeralda -contestó Serena sonrojándose-. ¿Te importaría llevarte eso a tu habitación mientras yo me cercioro de que no me olvido de nada?

-añadió señalando un paquete de pañales para intentar cambiar de conversación.

-Ahora es nuestra habitación, cariño -contestó Darien acercándose a ella y besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-Muy bien, nuestra habitación -dijo Serena sonriendo.

Darien tomó los pañales y se giró hacia ella.

-Voy a estar un rato en mi despacho porque tengo que mirar unos papeles.

Serena asintió.

-Eso me recuerda que mañana tengo que llamar a unos cuantos sitios para informarme sobre posibles subvenciones para el campamento y para pedir unos cuantos presupuestos.

-¿Qué tal va tu proyecto?

Serena suspiró.

-Lento -contestó-. Todo el mundo está de vacaciones o demasiado ocupado con otros proyectos para acercarse al rancho y hacerme un presupuesto para ver cuánto me costaría reformar la casa y el cobertizo y construir un par de cabañas con dormitorios.

-Ya verás cómo todo te sale bien, cariño -la animó Darien.

-Eso espero.

-Seguro que sí -sonrió Darien-. Si quieres, te echo una mano.

-Gracias -sonrió Serena-. Sí, lo cierto es que te lo agradecería.

Una vez a solas, Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien Chiba era un hombre realmente especial que no tenía nada que ver ni con su padre ni con Diamante. Ellos eran egoístas y no se les ocurriría ayudar a nadie sino fuera porque sacaran algo en beneficio propio.

Pero Darien era diferente. Era un hombre amable, detallista y bueno, que no dudaba en ayudar a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio.

El día anterior, para casarse, le había ofrecido el vestido de novia de su madre y había comprado alianzas para que nadie se diera cuenta de que su matrimonio no era real.

Serena suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para demostrarle lo especial que era para ella y lo mucho que apreciaba lo que había hecho por ella y por su hijo en los últimos días.

Serena miró el regalo de Esmeralda. ¿Se atrevería con el libro y el aceite de masaje?

Se puso en pie y fue hacia el armario, abrió la caja y dejó el salto de cama a un lado. Era demasiado provocativo y sabía que no iba a tener el valor de ponérselo.

Sin embargo, Esmeralda le había dicho que a Zafiro le había encantado el masaje sensual que le había dado en su noche de bodas. ¿Le gustaría a Darien que su esposa ficticia hiciera lo mismo?

Guardando todo de nuevo en la caja, Serena se rió nerviosa. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que se iba a plantear la posibilidad de darle un masaje erótico a un hombre.

Sacudió la cabeza, tomó la caja y salió de la habitación. Tal vez pudiera reunir algún día el valor de hacerlo, pero de ponerse el salto de cama ni hablar.

-¿Serena?

Darien intentó abrir la puerta del baño, pero no pudo. Estaba cerrada con pestillo.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Serena llevaba encerrada media hora. Tras dar de mamar al niño en presencia de Darien, como hacían todas las noches desde hacía una semana, lo había acostado y había desaparecido en el baño.

Preocupado, Darien llamó a la puerta.

-Serena, si no contestas, voy a echar la puerta abajo.

-Estoy bien, Darien. Ahora salgo -contestó ella.

Darien frunció el ceño mientras se desabrochaba y se quitaba la camisa y los vaqueros. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó mirando la puerta del baño. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo Serena en el baño que la llevaba tanto tiempo?

En aquel momento, mientras pensaba lo misteriosas que eran las mujeres, oyó que se abría el pestillo. Miró la puerta y vio que se abría una rendija.

-¿Darien?

Darien se levantó como un relámpago y se acercó a la puerta del baño.

-Dime, cariño. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Quiero que me hagas un favor -dijo Serena con voz entrecortada.

-Lo que tú quieras -dijo Darien intentando sin éxito abrir la puerta.

-Quiero que vayas a tumbarte en la cama. -¿Para qué?

Le había dado un susto de muerte y ahora le pedía que se tumbara en la cama.

-Maldita sea, Serena, ¿qué pasa? -Obedece, ¿de acuerdo?

-Mujeres -murmuró Darien mientras iba hacia la cama.

-¿Estás tumbado ya?

-Sí -contestó Darien esperando que hubiera una buena explicación tras todo aquello. La luz del baño se apagó y la puerta se abrió. Serena salió sonriendo nerviosa, ataviada con un salto de cama que dejaba casi todo su cuerpo al descubierto.

Darien dio un respingo, se le abrieron los ojos como platos y el corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? -preguntó tragando saliva

Esmeralda me lo regaló el domingo, antes de la boda -contestó Serena-. ¿No te gusta?

-No es que no me guste, es que me va dar un ataque al corazón -sonrió Darien.

-No pensaba ponérmelo nunca, pero... -sonrió Serena yendo hacia la cama.

-Me alegro de que te lo hayas puesto, cariño -dijo Darien sinceramente.

-No te muevas -le indicó Serena.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me ha llevado casi una semana reunir el valor necesario para hacer esto y me gustaría terminarlo-contestó Serena sonrojándose.

-¿Y qué es eso que te gustaría terminar? -quiso saber Darien intrigado.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

-Te voy a dar un masaje sensual -contestó por fin.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

Darien sintió que el corazón le latía al galope y que sobre él cabalgaba su libido.

-Cariño, ¿estás intentando seducirme?

Serena se sonrojó.

-Sueno, no... No se me había ocurrido.

-Si es eso lo que te propones, por mí, perfecto. Aunque te advierto que yo ya estoy seducido, pero adelante -le dijo recostándose con las manos en la nuca-. Inténtalo.

Al ver el alivio expresado en el rostro de Serena, Darien sintió una emoción que se obligó a ignorar.

No quería ni podía ponerse a pensar en nada que no fuera lo que tenía ante sus ojos: su esposa, ataviada con un salto de cama de encaje y luciendo una sonrisa de lo más sensual.

Lo estaba mirando como si lo fuera a devorar.

-Recuerda que es la primera vez que hago esto, así que voy a aprender sobre la marcha -dijo Serena sinceramente.

Al oír aquella confesión, Darien sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco lo he probado nunca -reconoció-. Es la primera vez que tú das un masaje sensual y es la primera vez que yo lo recibo.

-¿Quieres que pare? -preguntó Serena jugueteando con un lacito que tenía entre los pechos.

-¡No! -gritó Darien-. Esto se está empezando a poner interesante.

Serena deslizó sus ojos desde el rostro de Darien, por el pecho hasta llegar a la tripa y más allá. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el bulto de su entrepierna amenazaba con estallar los calzoncillos, se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

-Muy interesante -sonrió Darien.

No tenía ni idea de lo que se proponía Serena, pero estaba más que dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Cuando se acercó a la cama, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un frasquito en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso? -quiso saber.

-Ahora lo verás -contestó Serena sonriendo provocadora-, pero primero tenemos que establecer un par de normas.

Darien se hizo a un lado para que se sentara en la cama.

-¿Qué normas? Serena se apartó.

-No me puedes tocar hasta que yo te lo diga -contestó.

-Eso va ser bastante difícil -objetó Darien-. ¿Y qué más?

-Quiero que cierres los ojos.

Sí, aquello se ponía cada vez más interesante.

-Muy bien. ¿Algo más?

Serena le dedicó una mirada que hizo que a Darien le subiera la tensión arterial por las nubes.

-Quiero que te concentres en lo que te voy a hacer y que me digas lo que te provoca.

Darien tragó saliva.

-Tú lo que quieres es que me dé un ataque al corazón, ¿verdad?

-No, tonto -rió Serena-. Se supone que esto te tiene que hacer sentir de maravilla.

-No, si yo ya me siento estupendamente ahora mismo -contestó Darien con la respiración entrecortada.

Serena volvió a sonreír y Darien pensó lo difícil que le iba a ser no tocarla.

-Sí, pero espero que mi masaje te haga sentir todavía mejor. Cierra los ojos.

Darien obedeció y, a los pocos segundos, percibió un agradable aroma y sintió algo líquido en el pecho.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Aceite corporal de almizcle -contestó Serena.

-Está... caliente -dijo Darien haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos cerrados-. Me gusta.

-Claro, eso es porque he calentado el frasquito en agua caliente -le explicó Serena masajeándole el pecho.

Al sentir sus pulgares haciendo círculos alrededor de sus pezones, Darien no pudo evitar estremecerse de placer.

-¿Te gusta? -le susurró Serena al oído.

-Me gusta tanto que... -dijo Darien abriendo los ojos.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

-Cierra los ojos -le indicó.

Darien frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que le decían.

-Ahora lo tengo claro. Estás decidida a que me dé un ataque al corazón.

Le estaba encantando sentir sus manos por el cuerpo, pero temía que antes de que Serena hubiera terminado con el masaje corporal se iba a haber vuelto loco.

Las manos de Serena comenzaron a bajar por su cuerpo. Primero, llegaron a las costillas para, luego, avanzar por su abdomen y recorrer sus flancos.

-¿Y ahora qué sientes? -quiso saber la masajista.

¿No se había dado cuenta? ¿No había visto cómo estaba de excitado? Darien tuvo que tomar aire antes de poder contestar.

-Tengo tanta electricidad corriendo ahora mismo por mis venas que, si me enchufaras, podría iluminar todo Laramie y probablemente Cheyenne.

La risa de Serena no hizo sino excitarlo todavía más.

-Intenta relajarte -le sugirió.

Entonces, fue él quien se rió.

-Claro, como si fuera tan fácil -contestó Darien.

-Imposible, ¿eh?

Darien negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños para no tocarla. A los pocos segundos, notó que Serena apartaba una mano y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo.

Oyó que habría el frasquito de aceite y se preguntó qué le iba a masajear a continuación.

No tardó mucho en averiguarlo. Pronto sintió el líquido por las piernas y las manos de Serena siguiendo su rastro.

La sintió en las rodillas y en los muslos. Sintió que tenía el cuerpo en llamas. Si no paraba pronto, iba a llegar a...

Darien abrió los ojos y tragó saliva. Para entonces, ya tenía completamente decidido que lo que Serena se proponía era matarlo aquella noche. Al sentir su mano sobre su erección, pensó que dejaría este mundo siendo un hombre muy feliz.

Sin poder aguantar más, Darien le agarró la mano.

-Cariño, no me malinterpretes. Me está encantando todo esto de la seducción, pero me temo que ya no puedo más.

Serena le puso una mano en el pecho y sonrió.

-¿No quieres que termine?

-Como sigas dándome masajes con ese aceite, esto se va a terminar mucho antes de lo que ninguno de los dos quiere -contestó Darien tomando aire.

Serena miró su erección.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi masaje sensual ha salido bien?

-Yo diría que ha sido un éxito absoluto, cariño -contestó Darien abrazándola y colocándose encima de ella-. De hecho, puedes repetirlo siempre que quieras, pero creo que por hoy ya basta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no puedo más -contestó Darien besándola-. Necesito sentirme dentro de ti, darte el mismo placer que tú me has dado a mí.

-Eso me gusta -contestó Serena apretándose contra él.

Darien sintió que el bajo vientre le ardía y se abalanzó sobre los pechos de Serena, dispuesto a recorrer con su lengua cada milímetro de ellos.

Serena suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza. A Darien cada día le gustaba más abrazar a aquella mujer y hacerle el amor.

Acarició su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de lo bien que le quedaba el salto de cama, pero sabía perfectamente que le iba a gustar más sin él.

El único problema era que no sabía cómo quitárselo.

-Me encanta esto que llevas puesto, cariño -le dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz-, pero, ¿te importaría decirme cómo te lo quito?

-Es muy fácil -contestó Serena con una sonrisa picarona-. Tiene dos corchetes en la parte de abajo, en...

Antes de que le diera tiempo de terminar la frase, Darien ya los había encontrado y se los había desabrochado. A continuación, le quitó el conjunto y las braguitas y sacó el preservativo que había dejado bajo la almohada.

-Darien, ¿te importaría si...? -le preguntó Serena tomando el preservativo de sus manos.

-Adelante -contestó Darien completamente excitado al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

Era la primera vez que una mujer le ponía un preservativo y la experiencia estaba resultando de lo más excitante.

Al sentir sus delicadas manos en su miembro, creyó que iba a llegar al orgasmo.

Cuando la operación terminó. Darien fue a tumbarse sobre ella, pero Serena negó con la cabeza y se colocó sobre él.

Entonces, Darien creyó morir de placer. Cerró los ojos y la agarró de las caderas.

-No te... muevas.

Darien intentó controlarse. Jamás en su vida había estado tan excitado. Su cuerpo le rogaba que dejara terminar a Serena, pero él quería sentirse así, dentro de ella, para siempre.

Aquel pensamiento lo habría aterrorizado en cualquier otro momento, pero en aquel instante Darien no tuvo ni las fuerzas ni el deseo de combatirlo.

Serena se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en el pecho, en el hombro y en la barbilla.

A continuación, comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre él.

Por su respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas sonrosadas, Darien se dio cuenta de que debía de estar tan excitada como él.

Aferrado a sus caderas, comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo que ella y pronto ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

Al sentir que sus músculos internos se tensaban, Darien comprendió que Serena estaba al borde del orgasmo y entonces, y sólo entonces, se abandonó y embistió por última vez.

Su gemido de placer y las oleadas de estremecimiento que se apoderaron de su cuerpo, los catapultaron a los dos al reino del placer más absoluto.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien estaba revisando las pilas de papeles que tenía en su mesa. Al ver el contrato de compraventa que le había dicho a su abogado que preparara para comprar el rancho del abuelo de Serena, lo apartó a un lado. Era para la basura, pero ya lo tiraría más tarde.

Miró el calendario. Debía ir al cementerio de Denver a presentar sus respetos a la mujer con la que había estado a punto de casarse.

Desde que Rei había muerto, todos los días en los que se cumplía su aniversario, iba a ponerle flores sobre la tumba y a pedirle perdón en silencio por haberle causado la muerte.

Aquel año iba a ser diferente. Iba a despedirse de ella.

Darien tomó aire. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche despierto, abrazado a Serena y pensando mucho.

Rei formaba parte del pasado y había llegado el momento de olvidarla. Habían sido amigos además de amantes y estaba seguro de que, de haberse casado, habrían sido muy felices.

Pero, ahora, por primera vez en seis largos años se sentía preparado para pasar página.

Ahora, Serena era su futuro. Quería vivir con ella toda su vida, ayudarla a criar a su hijo y compartir con ella el sueño de montar un campamento para niños abandonados.

Miró por la ventana y tomó aire. Se había enamorado de ella.

En lugar de sentir miedo, sonrió.

Al principio, lo había atraído de ella su valentía y su sentido de la responsabilidad. Había dado a luz a su hijo en un rancho desvencijado con increíble coraje. Aquello había provocado una gran admiración en Darien.

Cuando, tras su estancia en el hospital, se enteró de que Darien se había hecho cargo de la factura, no había dudado en ofrecerse para ayudar en casa, limpiando y cocinando, a cambio.

A medida que la había ido conociendo, Darien se había ido dando cuenta de lo buena y cariñosa que era. Además, era una madre maravillosa y, a pesar de que tenía muy poco, estaba decidida a emplear su herencia en ayudar a que ciertos niños pudieran vivir mejor.

A él lo había aceptado dentro de su pequeña familia desde el mismo momento en que le había permitido quedarse con ella mientras le daba el pecho a Endi.

Darien estaba dispuesto a que formaran una familia, pero primero tenía que ir a Denver.

Sonriendo al pensar en la posibilidad de tener su propia familia, se levantó lentamente y cruzó la habitación. Debía ponerse en camino. Cuanto antes se despidiera de su pasado, antes podría empezar con su futuro.

-¿Serena? -la llamó cruzando el vestíbulo.

La encontró en la cocina, se acercó a ella por detrás, le pasó los brazos por la cintura y la abrazó.

Le encantaba sentirla cerca.

-Cariño, tengo que ir a Denver a cerrar un asunto -le dijo besándola en el cuello-. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Serena se giró y le dio un beso que estuvo a punto de hacerle caer de espaldas.

-¿Te importaría comprar un par de paquetes de pañales?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

-¿Algo más?

-No, no se me ocurre nada más -contestó Serena volviéndolo a besar-. ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

A Darien no le apetecía nada irse lo que realmente le apetecía era tomar a Serena en sus brazos, llevarla a su habitación y demostrarle lo importante que era para él. Sin embargo, tenía que despedirse de una vieja amiga.

-Sí, voy a estar fuera casi todo el día -contestó abrazándola-. Cuando vuelva, tenemos que hablar de una cosa. .

Serena se quedó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ya lo verás -contestó Darien besándola-. Te llamaré desde el móvil cuando vaya a volver -se despidió apartándose de ella.

Si no se apartaba de ella pronto, no iba a salir de casa en todo el día.

-¿Te importa que utilice tu ordenador? -le preguntó Serena-. Me gustaría buscar en Internet constructoras para pedir presupuestos y organismos a los que pueda pedir subvenciones para el campamento.

-Cariño, el Lonetree es ahora tu hogar -contestó Darien poniéndose el sombrero y abriendo la puerta la cocina-. No tienes que pedir permiso para hacer nada.

Cuando Darien le guiñó un ojo, justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él, Serena sintió que le embargaba una agradable sensación de felicidad.

No sabía de lo que Darien quería hablar con ella, pero ella también tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle.

No podía negarse lo que sabía que era verdad: se había enamorado de su marido.

Teniendo en cuenta su acuerdo, no sabía si era lo más inteligente, pero no había tenido opción.

La cuestión era si Darien también la querría.

Sabía que la deseaba, de eso no tenía duda, pero no sabía si Darien podría enamorarse de ella como un marido se enamoraba de su mujer.

Serena no estaba segura, pero estaba decidida a averiguarlo porque no podía quedarse allí sin el amor de Darien.

Serena colocó a su hijo en el carrito y lo bajó al despacho de Darien. Al llegar, lo colocó cerca de ella y se sentó en la enorme butaca de cuero.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era contratar a un arquitecto para que le dijera qué tal estaba la estructura del rancho de su abuelo. Si pudiera aprovechar una parte, eso que se ahorraría.

Miró a su hijo y le sonrió.

-A ver si encuentro el listín telefónico -le dijo-. ¿Se te ocurre dónde lo puede tener Darien guardado?

Al oír la voz de su madre, Endi se rió y siguió succionando su chupete.

Aquello hizo reír a Serena.

-En otras palabras: «Mamá, estás sola» -sonrió-. Tiene que estar por aquí –añadió mirando en las estanterías de los libros y detrás del ordenador.

Por fin, lo vio bajo un montón de documentos que había sobre la mesa. Con extremo cuidado, intentó sacarlo, pero los documentos fueron a parar al suelo.

-Darien no me va a volver a dejar entrar en su despacho -suspiró levantándose.

Comenzó a recoger los papeles, pero al ver su nombre en uno de los documentos se paró en seco. Se puso en pie y comenzó a leerlo.

Sintió que se le paraba el corazón y que se le quedaba el cuerpo frío. ¿Darien quería comprar el rancho de su abuelo?

Tuvo que sentarse rápidamente pues las piernas le flaqueaban. ¿Por qué tenía Darien un contrato de compraventa de su rancho?

Nunca le había dicho que quisiera venderlo.

Al contrario. Desde el primer día, le había hablado de su idea de convertirlo en un campamento para niños necesitados.

Recordó aquellos dos últimos meses y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

Recordó que, tras contarle a Darien sus planes para el rancho, la había evitado como si tuviera la peste. Se había dedicado a irse a trabajar al amanecer y no volvía hasta que ella ya estaba metida en la cama.

Eso había cambiado el día en que ella había ido a ver al abogado de su abuelo y éste le había informado de las nuevas condiciones sobre el testamento.

En cuanto Darien se había dado cuenta de que las tierras que tanto quería se las podría quedar el. Estado si Serena no estaba casada, le había faltado tiempo para llevarla al altar.

Serena se miró la alianza y no pudo evitar que le resbalaran dos lagrimones por las mejillas.

Qué tonta había sido.

Lo había creído cuando Darien le había asegurado que se casaba con ella para ayudarla a que no perdiera sus tierras, pero en realidad lo único que quería era que el rancho no pasara a ser propiedad del Estado porque sabía que, de ser así, jamás podría hacerse con él.

Serena cerró los ojos ante el enorme dolor que sentía en el pecho.

¿Cómo se había fiado tan pronto de él? ¿Es que acaso no había aprendido la lección con su padre y con su novio? No se podía confiar en los hombres. Los hombres siempre tenían sus planes y en ellos nunca estaba ella.

Serena recogió el resto de los documentos y los dejó junto al ordenador. A continuación, colocó el contrato de compraventa en el centro de la mesa para asegurarse de que Darien lo viera.

Con dedos temblorosos, se quitó la alianza y la dejó encima.

Tomó a su hijo en brazos con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas y salió del despacho. Mientras se cerraba la puerta, sonó el teléfono, pero Serena lo ignoró.

No le apetecía hablar con nadie y, además, no tenía tiempo. Tenía que ir a buscar las maletas al desván.

Darien dejó que el teléfono sonara hasta que le saltó el contestador automático.

Frunció el ceño y le dejó otro mensaje a Serena para que lo llamara.

Llevaba tres horas, desde que había salido del cementerio, intentando hablar con ella. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Aquella mañana le había dicho que tenía intención de pasarse todo el día navegando por Internet. El miedo se apoderó de él y Darien se preguntó si le habría pasado algo a ella o al niño.

Aceleró mientras marcaba el número de Esmeralda y Zafiro en su teléfono móvil de manos libres.

-¿Está Serena ahí con vosotros?

-No -contestó Esmeralda-. La he llamado un par de veces hoy, pero me ha saltado el contestador automático -añadió su cuñada un tanto alarmada-. ¿No está contigo?

-No -contestó Darien sintiendo cada vez más miedo-. Llevo intentando hablar con ella desde que he salido de Denver.

-¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

-Estoy a unos diez kilómetros -contestó Darien-. Llegaré antes que tú.

-Darien, si nos necesitas...

-Os llamo -contestó Darien-. Muchas gracias, Esmeralda.

-En cuanto sepas algo, llámanos, por favor -insistió su cuñada-. Darien, te tengo que dar una mala noticia.

Aquello no hizo sino aumentar el nerviosismo de Darien.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Mitch Simpson, el amigo de Seiya... Ayer lo arrolló un toro y... ha muerto hace unas horas en el quirófano.

Darien gimió de dolor. Por supuesto, conocía a Mitch y a su hermana Kaylee y los quería mucho.

-¿Qué tal está mi hermano? -preguntó preocupado.

Seiya y Mitch eran amigos desde el colegio y suponía que su hermano debía de estar destrozado.

-Bastante mal... -contestó Esmeralda con la voz temblorosa-, pero se va a quedar con Kaylee para ayudarla con el entierro y con las cosas de Mitch antes de volver a casa.

-¿Competía también Zafiro?

-No -suspiró Esmeralda-, pero se siente culpable por no estar allí. Dice que de haber competido, tal vez, podría haber hecho algo.

A Darien no lo sorprendió que su hermano pensara así.

-¿Vais a ir los dos al funeral en Oklahoma?

-Sí, nos vamos mañana por la mañana.

-Dile a Zafiro que conduzca con cuidado y dadle el pésame de mi parte a Kaylee.

-Muy bien. Llámanos en cuanto sepas algo de Serena -le recordó Esmeralda.

-De acuerdo -contestó Darien colgando el teléfono.

Dejó el móvil en el asiento del copiloto y aceleró. Enterarse de la muerte de Mitch le había recordado lo imprevisible que era la vida.

Si algo les hubiera ocurrido a Serena o al niño, jamás se lo perdonaría por no haber estado en casa con ellos.

Al llegar frente a su casa, paró el coche en seco, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó a toda velocidad. Corrió hacia las escaleras del porche y abrió la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Serena? -gritó.

Nada.

Corrió por el pasillo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Nadie.

Volvió a bajar y se dirigió al salón. La puerta de su despacho estaba cerrada.

Rezó para que Serena estuviera allí, para que se hubiera quedado dormida trabajando.

Darien sabía que no era muy probable, pero en aquellos momentos estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier explicación, siempre y cuando Serena y el niño estuvieran bien.

En el despacho, por supuesto, no había nadie.

¿Dónde demonios estarían?

Cuando se disponía a abandonar la estancia, la fuerte claridad que entraba por la ventana le hizo fijarse en algo brillante que había sobre la mesa.

Al acercarse y ver que era la alianza de Serena, sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies.

Estaba sobre el contrato de compraventa del rancho de su abuelo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

Serena apretó a su hijo contra sí y miró alrededor del salón desvencijado de su rancho.

Las lágrimas no le permitían ver bien. Intentó no recordar la noche en la que había conocido allí a Darien, la noche en la que Darien la había ayudado a traer a su hijo al mundo.

Entonces, él había sido su roca, su fuerza y su seguridad. Y ella, como una tonta, había dejado que aquello siguiera siendo así hasta que se había enamorado de él.

Sollozando, pensó que el abandono de su padre le había dolido enormemente y la negativa de Diamante a hacerse cargo de su hijo la había marcado, pero se había repuesto de ambas cosas.

Sin embargo, estaba segura de que no iba a ser capaz de recuperarse de la traición de Darien.

¿Por qué había confiado en él? ¿Por qué había dejado que la convenciera de que lo único que quería era ayudarla a tener su herencia? ¿Y por qué se había enamorado de él?

-¿Qué le pasa a Endi?

Al oír aquella voz, Serena se giró y se encontró con Darien en la puerta, tal y como lo había visto la primera vez.

Apenas le veía los ojos pues llevaba el sombrero calado, pero por cómo apretaba la mandíbula estaba claro que estaba enfadado.

Exactamente igual que la noche en la que se habían conocido.

-Estás en propiedad privada -le advirtió-. Esto es allanamiento de morada.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

-Pues llama a la policía para que venga a detenerme.

-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer contestó Serena acunando al niño.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Serena?

Al oír su voz, el bebé dejó de llorar. -¿Le pasa algo al niño?

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien parecía preocupado y supo que, aunque no sintiera nada por ella, sí quería a su hijo.

-No le pasa nada, sólo que tiene sueño -contestó.

Darien se acercó a la chimenea y se sentó. -Cuando se quede dormido, hablaremos.

-No, de eso nada.

-Sí, de eso todo -insistió Darien con decisión.

-No tenemos nada de lo que hablar -insistió a Serena por su parte.

–Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar dijo Darien- y estoy decidido a que me escuches.

Serena comenzó pasearse por la habitación y negó con la cabeza.

-No te va a servir de nada, así que ahórrate la saliva.

-Mira, Serena, he tenido un día horrible y no me apetece discutir contigo -dijo cansado-. Justo antes de llegar a casa para descubrir que mi esposa y mi hijo habían desaparecido, me han dicho que el mejor amigo de Seiya, Mitch, acaba de morir después de que ayer lo corneara un toro.

-Oh, lo siento mucho por tu hermano -dijo Serena sinceramente-. ¿Qué tal está?

-Esmeralda me ha dicho que muy mal -contestó Darien poniéndose en pie y mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde está el carrito de Endi? Ya está dormido.

-En el sofá -contestó Serena.

Darien tomó al niño en brazos y lo depositó con cuidado en su carrito. A continuación, se giró hacia su madre.

-¿Por qué no hablamos en el Lonetree?

-Prefiero hablar aquí. Prefiero no ir allí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es mi casa -contestó Serena sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes -dijo Darien acercándose a ella.

-No, Darien, nunca lo ha sido.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Serena? Eres mi esposa.

Darien intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella dio un paso atrás. Serena no podía permitir que la tocara. Si lo dejaba, estaría perdida, no podría resistirse a él.

-Hablemos, Darien -le dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Vamos a hablar de las razones ocultas que tenías para casarte conmigo.

Darien se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

-Ibas a perder tu herencia y...

-¿Y qué? -lo interrumpió Serena con ira-. Y tú ibas a perder tu oportunidad de quedarte con mi rancho, ¿verdad?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

-No, eras tú la que iba a perder lo que te pertenecía por ley, y el sueño de abrir tu campamento se terminaría.

Serena tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿No es cierto que querías comprar el rancho de mi abuelo?

-Sí, es cierto -sonrió Darien-, pero ya no.

-Claro, ahora estoy casada contigo, ya no hace falta que lo compres. Es tuyo.

-No, este rancho es tuyo -dijo Darien acercándose a ella.

-No por mucho tiempo -dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos-. En cuanto nos divorciemos, se lo quedará el Estado.

-Pero no nos vamos a divorciar -dijo Darien.

-Sí, si nos vamos a divorciar -insistió Serena.

-No, no nos vamos a divorciar -dijo Darien-. Vamos a seguir casados y en dos años este rancho será tuyo y podrás montar tu anhelado campamento para niños abandonados.

-No, no podré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no pienso seguir casada contigo -insistió Serena.

Darien suspiró.

-Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a empezar?

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Serena mirándolo con desafío.

Darien se maldijo a sí mismo por haberla hecho sufrir, pero debía explicárselo todo. Su futuro juntos dependía de ello.

-Escúchame, Serena, por favor -le pidió acariciándole la mejilla.

-En estos momentos, dudo que puedas decir nada que me haga cambiar de opinión -contestó ella-, pero si así te vas, adelante.

-Me parece justo -intentó sonreír Darien-. ¿Recuerdas el día en el que os fui a buscar al hospital y te sugerí que vendieras el rancho?

-Sí, pero creí que te referías a que se lo diera a una agencia inmobiliaria -contestó Serena acercándose a la chimenea-. No me dijiste en ningún momento que estuvieras interesado.

-No, no lo hice, es cierto -admitió Darien.

Hizo una pausa para elegir bien sus palabras. Aquello era demasiado importante como para que hubiera malentendidos entre ellos.

-Había llamado a mi abogado para pedirle que redactara un contrato de compraventa antes de haber hablado contigo, pero en cuanto me contaste tus planes, cambié de opinión y por eso no te dije nada de mi intención de comprar el rancho. Un campamento para niños necesitados es mucho mejor que simplemente querer agrandar el Lonetree.

-¿Y por qué no destruiste el documento? -preguntó Serena dubitativa.

-Porque soy tonto -contestó Darien-. El abogado me lo envió por correo y no lo recibí hasta un par de semanas después de haber hablado contigo. Para entonces, trabajaba de sol a sol y estaba tan cansado que no tenía fuerzas ni para mirar el correo. Una noche vi el sobre, lo abrí, lo guardé y me olvidé de él. Esta misma mañana, cuando lo he vuelto a ver, lo he dejado sobre mi mesa para tirarlo a la basura.

-Muy bien, me lo creo, pero cuando te conté que quería montar el campamento comenzaste a evitarme como si tuviera la peste -dijo Serena poco convencida-. Y luego, cuando te conté que el Estado se quedaría con el rancho si no me casaba, te empeñaste en casarte conmigo. ¿Por qué?

Lo estaba mirando desafiante, con la barbilla alzada, y Darien no pudo evitar sonreír. Se ponía de lo más guapa cuando estaba enfadada.

-No tienes ni idea de la relación entre el Estado y los ganaderos, ¿verdad, cariño?

-No... -contestó Serena-. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

-Podría haberme hecho con este rancho el día 1 de enero del próximo año sin necesidad de haberme casado contigo.

-¿Ah, sí? -e burló Serena-. ¿Cómo?

-Sólo habría tenido que ponerme en contacto con la oficina de Casper y haber pedido un arrendamiento -le explicó Darien encogiéndose de hombros-. Podría haber utilizado las tierras durante muchos años, todos los años que hubiera querido pagar por ellas.

-Entonces, ¿te casaste conmigo de verdad para ayudarme a que no perdiera el rancho? -susurró Serena.

Darien asintió.

-Entre otras razones.

Observó cómo la ira y el dolor que había visto reflejados en sus preciosos ojos color celeste se tornaban sorpresa.

-¿Qué otras razones hubo?

Darien tomó aire y supo que había llegado el momento.

-Intenté no estar contigo mucho tiempo porque no podía evitar tocarte -contestó esperando que lo entendiera-. Eras todo lo que quería y no podía tener.

-No te entiendo -contestó Serena confundida.

Darien se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se dio cuenta de que aquélla era, posiblemente, la contestación más importante que había mantenido en su vida.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la chimenea.

-Hace seis años estuve a punto de casarme -le explicó-. Una semana antes de la boda, le dije a mi prometida que se fuera a visitar a su hermana, que vivía en Denver, mientras yo me ocupaba del rancho. Ella no quería ir, pero yo insistí. Un día estaban de compras y se vieron involucradas en un tiroteo entre la policía y un par de ladrones. Murió en el acto...

-Oh, Darien, cuánto lo siento -dijo Serena acariciándole el brazo-. Debió de ser horrible.

Darien asintió y permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-Después de aquello, me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a tomar decisiones por una persona a la que quisiera. Jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-No fue culpa tuya, Darien -lo consoló Serena.

-Lo fuera o no, sigo opinando lo mismo.

Serena lo observó y se dio cuenta de que la pérdida de su prometida le había llegado muy hondo.

-¿Te sigues sintiendo responsable hoy en día?

Darien la miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que me seguiré sintiendo responsable toda la vida, pero por fin he decidido mover ficha. Por eso he ido hoy a Denver. Para dejarle flores sobre su tumba y despedirme de ella -carraspeó-. No me quiero separar de ti, Serena.

Serena sintió que las esperanzas renacían en su pecho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque me quieres ayudar con mi rancho?

-No -contestó Darien tomando aire y mirándola a los ojos-. Quiero abrazarte todas las noches y despertarme todas las mañanas junto a ti. Para el resto de mi vida, Serena. En cuanto a tu hijo, me parece ya el mío. De hecho, quiero adoptarlo y ayudarte a criarlo.

-¿De verdad? -susurró Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

Darien asintió.

-También te quiero ayudar a montar el campamento.

Después de todo lo que le había dicho, Serena estaba segura de que Darien la quería, pero necesitaba oírlo de su boca.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... te quiero -contestó Darien sacándose del bolsillo la alianza y poniéndosela en el dedo anular.

Cuando la abrazó, Serena sintió que le explotaba el corazón de felicidad.

-Oh, Darien, yo también te quiero.

-No puedo vivir sin ti, cariño -dijo Darien al cabo de unos segundos-. Por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca.

Darien le tomó la cara entre las manos.

-Quiero que entiendas que, aunque seamos una familia y tú y yo seamos iguales dentro de nuestro matrimonio, no voy a tomar jamás una decisión ni voy intentar persuadirte para que hagas algo que no te apetezca.

Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta ante la sinceridad que vio en sus preciosos ojos azules.

Darien Chiba era un hombre bueno y era obvio que jamás haría nada que pudiera hacerles sufrir a ella o su hijo.

-Darien, cariño, siento decirte que has estado tornando decisiones por mí desde el mismo momento en que nos conocimos -le dijo acariciándole la barbilla.

Darien frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no creo haberlo hecho.

-Sí, sí lo has hecho -sonrió Serena-. Cuando viste que iba a dar a luz, enseguida te pusiste al mando de la situación.

-Aquello era diferente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no podías conducir.

-Exacto, pero no me diste opción, ¿verdad? Darien negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu insistencia en que Endi y yo nos quedáramos en el Lonetree a vivir contigo en lugar de volver aquí cuando salimos del hospital?

-Aquí no hay calefacción, ni agua, ni luz -contestó Darien.

-De nuevo, te preocupaste por nuestro bienestar -asintió Serena-. Sopesaste la situación y decidiste que no era una buena casa para nosotros. Te ocupaste de nosotros, Darien.

Darien se quedó pensativo. -Supongo que eso fue lo que hice, sí. Serena asintió.

-Darien, hay unas cuantas cosas que a mí también me gustaría decirte.

-Lo que tú quieras, cariño -dijo Darien besándola.

-Prométeme que vas a seguir cuidándonos -sonrió.

Darien asintió mientas acariciaba la alianza y la miraba a los ojos.

-Estoy dispuesto a protegeros con mi vida.

¿Algo más?

-¿Qué te parece si tuviéramos más hijos? Me gustaría que Endi tuviera un par de hermanos.

-Cariño, encantado de hacerte todos los hijos que quieras -sonrió Darien-. ¿Algo más? Serena asintió, feliz.

-Llévanos a casa.

Darien se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

-Te quiero, Serena, y no tengo intención de dejarte jamás. Este matrimonio es para siempre.

-Te quiero con toda mi alma, Darien -contestó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos-. Yo también quiero que nuestro matrimonio sea para siempre.

Darien la besó con pasión y se puso en pie. -Para siempre, cariño –asintió tomándola de la mano.

Serena asintió y sonrió también. -Para siempre.


	12. Chapter 12

**EPÍLOGO**

Dos años después

-¡Venga, papá!

Darien sonrió y le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad a Endi.

-Vamos a ver lo que hace mamá -le dijo a su hijo.

-Mamá, ya estamos aquí -gritó Endi corriendo hacia el despacho desde el que su madre se ocupaba de la dirección de Camp Save Haven.

-Ten cuidado con las escaleras -le dijo Darien.

Serena salió al porche y rió al ver que a su hijo se le caía el sombrero negro que llevaba.

-¿Qué tal están mis dos vaqueros preferidos?

-Ya estamos aquí -contestó el niño.

Darien sonrió recogiendo el sombrero de Endi y poniéndoselo.

-Estamos muy bien -contestó-. Endi ha convencido a su tío Seiya para que le diera un paseo a caballo y, luego, me ha ayudado a dar de comer al nuevo potro. Para terminar, hemos sido a ver al tío Zafiro, a la tía Esmeralda y al primito Zach, ¿verdad?

-No habéis parado-observó Serena sentándose en una de las mecedoras del porche y tomando a su hijo en brazos.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? -le preguntó su marido sentándose junto a ella.

-Bien -sonrió Serena acunando a su hijo-. No me duele la espalda ni tengo contracciones.

Darien puso la mano sobre la abultada tripa de Serena y el bebé que ella llevaba en sus entrañas dio una patada.

-Veo que nuestro pequeño jugador de fútbol sigue practicando -rió su padre.

-Sí, hoy está de lo más activo -contestó Serena-. Por cierto, ¿has llamado a Kaylee Simpson para ver si le interesa dar clases de montar a caballo en el campamento que empieza la semana que viene?

-Le he enviado un correo electrónico, pero no le interesa -contestó Darien-. Dice que lleva mucho tiempo sin montar a caballo y que no tiene ninguna intención de volverlo a hacer. Ha terminado sus estudios y trabaja como entrenadora personal –le explicó Darien frunciendo el ceño-. Me da la impresión de que no quiere saber nada de ninguno de nosotros.

-¿Tú crees que a Zafiro le interesaría el trabajo?

Darien sonrió y asintió.

-Dado que su mujer va ser la directora de actividades y se va a pasar aquí todo el día, me apuesto el cuello a que te dirá que sí.

-Estupendo -dijo Serena apretando los dientes.

-¿Serena?

-¿Qué hora es?

-¿Eso ha sido una...?

Darien observó cómo su mujer concentraba la mirada en su furgoneta durante algunos segundos. Sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba. A menos que se equivocara, iba a ser padre muy pronto.

Serena se giró hacia él y asintió.

-Darien, me parece que será mejor que el niño pase la noche con Zafiro y con Esmeralda.

Darien se puso en pie, tomó a su hijo en brazos y ayudó a ponerse en pie a la mujer a la que amaba más que a su propia vida.

-Vamos.

Serena estaba completamente serena y Darien se quedó impresionado de nuevo por su calma y su coraje.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿No te gustaría tener a este bebé como tuvimos a Endi?

-Cariño, eso es una vez en la vida -contestó Darien-. Estaré encantado de acompañarte en el quirófano, pero esta vez no pienso ser yo el que haga de médico.

Esta vez, vas a dar a luz en el hospital con médicos de verdad que saben lo que hacen.

-Te quiero, Darien Chiba -dijo Serena acariciándole el rostro.

Darien miró a la mujer que le había dado todo lo que quería en la vida: una familia y un hogar lleno de amor y de risas.

-Yo también te quiero, cariño -contestó besándole la palma de la mano-. No te puedes imaginar cuánto.


End file.
